His Almost Wife aka Untitled 145
by mandymld
Summary: Jason and Liz get married, Jason and Brenda pretend to get married. Liz loses her memory and chaos ensues.


Jason wasn't happy, he had believed once Sonny was back from the dead, things would work themselves out. Instead Elizabeth had moved out and wasn't talking to him, Carly was constantly over at his place, driving him insane and adding to his mess, Courtney's stalker had upped the ante and now he was practically living at her place trying to keep her safe.

The worst part was he had felt foolish after she had said she wanted to cook him dinner to thank him for all his help. When he had arrived, he saw the set up and soon thought that the blond had come to think he was interested in her.

He had tried to explain only to be told he was wrong, that she had only meant it to be a thanks, nothing more. He had stayed, eaten the chicken pot pie but had refused the wine, never seeing her anger as she had dumped the drugged glass down the drain instead of refilling her already poured glass. 

Entering the courtyard at Kelly's, he saw Brenda and Carly arguing and wanted to tell them both that they were acting like children, but he knew that it would only add to Carly's insecurities and to Brenda's insanity.

Separating them, he sent Carly home with the new guard Max and asked Brenda what was she doing in public. The brunette tossed her hair and snarled. "I will not be held prisoner any longer. I want my freedom."

"Do you get that it isn't safe for you to be out, wandering the streets?" he asked completely frustrated with her then seeing Elizabeth sliding past, ignoring his glance, Jason realized he was frustrated with all the women in his life.

Turning to Johnny O'Brien who had entered the courtyard a few minutes later, gave Jason a bit of relief since it meant the guard was following Elizabeth in spite of her rejection of the guards, he snarled. "Take Brenda home." 

"No, Jason, please, listen to me, I have a way of fixing things, please, just listen to me. We can get married. It will keep me safe from Luis, get Carly off your back and most importantly it will keep Jax or Sonny from having to make the decision when the time comes. _Please, for once, put me first._"

"Excuse me?" he hissed. "Do you have any, any idea what I have lost thanks to this mess, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked bewildered. "Look, Jason all I said was for once, I am not putting myself first. I'm truly not, I am trying to fix things for everyone else."

Blinking because it wasn't the first time Jason had heard that phrase, please, for once put me first in the last few days, Jason looked inside the diner and saw Lucky Spencer talking to, clearly trying to move in on Elizabeth and then back at Brenda. "We are going back to the penthouse, then you can explain this to me again." 

Nodding at O'Brien who knew that until he was required at the warehouse later, he was to stay with Elizabeth, Jason walked off with Brenda, wishing he was the one remaining.

Once there, his cell phone rang and he heard the hysterics of Courtney. Telling Brenda to wait there, he hurried over to the dingy small apartment the blond was residing in with her husband. Seeing the mess, and the way she was shouting and carrying on, he was not happy at all when she threw herself into his arms and said she knew he would show up, that she knew he cared about her.

Counting to ten, looking around, Jason thought about Brenda's plan, Sonny's demands, Carly's demands and then looked at the blond. "Pack up what you need for about a week, you can stay at my penthouse until your stalker is caught."

Jason missed seeing her wide smile as she rushed off to her bedroom, she had loved AJ, she truly had, but now, she knew, just knew her future was to be lived as Mrs. Jason Morgan. Packed, she took off her wedding ring and pretended to lose it on her way out the door.

Once at the penthouse, annoyed to realize that Brenda Barrett was staying there, even worse was that she, Courtney had been given Zander Smith's old bedroom. Glaring at the model who was making Carly's life miserable, and looked to be attempting to make hers equally annoying, Courtney put as sweet a smile on her face as possible and asked when she was moving in with Jax.

"I'm not." she said blithely. "Jason promised to take care of me until the bitter end."

Courtney vowed to make sure that didn't happen as she told Jason she was going next door to see Carly, then quickly left before he could explain that he wouldn't be here when she returned.

Hanging up the phone, he went back to the kitchen and waited for Sonny to arrive. When the Cuban had, he said "We have a way to take down Luis, but I need to take Brenda with me. Courtney is staying here for her safety."

Nodding, knowing that Jason wouldn't neglect protecting his family, that he would do whatever it took, Sonny went back to his own penthouse and saw the smiles on Courtney and his wife's face and knew that they were up to something. Just letting it go, hoping it didn't blow up in his face, he soon drew Carly off to bed while the blond went back next door and frowned at seeing both of the other bedroom doors firmly closed.

Then thinking that might not be a bad thing, she slipped out of her clothes and went into Jason's room and climbed into his bed wearing nothing but her lingerie frowning as she realized he wasn't there.

Jason meanwhile was watching as Elizabeth began closing Kelly's. Shadowing her as she left, he stiffened when just outside of the studio, Luis Alcazar approached her. 

"Ms. Webber, we really need to speak." said the suave South American."You really should reconsider my proposal."

"No, sir, we don't." she said firmly then went around him. "Like I told you, I don't care what your problem is with Mr. Corinthos, I would never help you."

"We both know that that man and his wife have treated you like something they stepped on in the streets. That you were in love with Mr. Morgan who is even now sleeping with his sister in law." the man said with a slight leer. "Why you would protect them, after the way that man has treated you?"

"Because Mr. Alcazar, I am not Carly Corinthos, I don't get mad and betray my friends, I am not Sonny, I don't demand things of others I don't give. As for Jason Morgan, you are right, I was in love with him." she said her pain clear to Jason even off to the side as he was. "If Courtney makes him happy, I would never interfere. You can't force someone to love you and Mr. Morgan made it very clear that he doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me." 

"Saint Elizabeth, is that it?" asked the man in a menacing tone. "I would think about my offer, Ms. Webber. I made you disappear once, it would be quite easy to do so again and this time, who do you think will come to the rescue, Mr Morgan? Doubtful, considering that my men saw him moving in his sister in law to his tower apartment."

Elizabeth didn't let the man know how much that his comment had hurt, instead she said "Mr. Alcazar, I have nothing to live for, my family and I don't get along, I lost the man I love to a woman who claimed to be my friend. I found out two weeks ago that I matter less than everyone else around me, that I am not trusted by those I trusted with everything."

Jason heard her words, then thought back to what she had said when she left, feeling a sickness in knowing that nothing in his life would change, he couldn't put anyone first thanks to a promise made years ago before he knew better until he had resolved to fix yet another one of their messes, but after that, no, this time he was done. They would just have to fix the next mess themselves.

"My best friend has no time for me, and the rest of those in my life are only around when they want something...my disappearing, well no one would ever notice. So whatever your plan... I feel nothing, I have nothing... when you have felt that..."

Elizabeth's head went down the wiping the tears she looked up at the man in front of her, swallowed the huge lump in her throat then said "When you feel that, pain is actually welcomed."

Leaving the man standing there, she never saw Jason close his eyes, the pain deeply gouging his heart as he got that what he had thought was feeling nothing again, wasn't when he heard Elizabeth say "Death would be welcomed. So do you worse."

Watching Elizabeth go up the stairs, Luis took out his phone, never seeing a frozen Jason Morgan listening as he made the call. "Grab the Webber woman, no, I don't care how you do it. I want that information."

Not even stopping to think, Jason took out his 9mm and aimed to shoot the man just as he heard footsteps. Turning he saw the white face of Elizabeth as she looked between Jason's gun and the blood now spilling out of a clearly dead Luis Alcazar. "What did you do Jason?"

Hearing footsteps, he pulled her back into the building, watching as he saw a slight figure standing over the dead mobster and kept Elizabeth's head buried into his shoulder making sure she couldn't be seen, that she couldn't see that there was another person there with a gun. 

Jason saw the figure drop a gun then the enforcer looked down at his and hurried to get Elizabeth upstairs to her studio. Once there, he was trying to figure what to do,. Knowing he would be blamed for the man's death.

"Jason, what did you do?" Elizabeth asked once the door was closed. "Why would you kill him in front of my studio? You are going to be the first suspect."

As it hit him that she didn't know he was innocent, she was whimpering at the idea of being forced to testify. "No, no you won't. We can just get married."

His mind was running at a hundred miles a minute, thinking that this might be the best way to fix things. He could marry Elizabeth, make her his wife, that would help deal with the Alcazar death and most importantly give him more time to fix things with the woman he had come to realize meant more to him than any of the other nonsense going on in his life.

But how, how to fix this so that they could get married without everyone interfering and how could he convince her that he wanted it to be more than just a temporary fix. Seeing her eyes widen, then her hands shaking as she backed away, he said "We don't have time to think about this, Elizabeth. We have to do this now."

"No." she said shaking her head no. "No, you need to leave."

"You don't understand, before he died, Alcazar ordered his men to grab you, we have to get you to safety." he said reaching out and grabbing her hand. Seeing her purse on the counter, he lifted it and started down the stairs, then kept going, hoping that the tunnel was clear as he realized she wasn't resisting him.

Once out the tunnel, near the docks, he quickly called over to Father Coates and they slipped in the back door of the church. "Jason this won't work, everyone knows I am mad at you. That you have moved Courtney in with you."

"No, they don't. Courtney only moved in tonight and it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. Her stalker has gotten worse." he said running his hands through his hair while the priest got ready to marry them.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the back seat of one of the bullet proof SUV's as Jason explained to Francis Corelli what was going on. "I don't want anyone to know, not even Sonny for now."

Francis pulled out his phone, then called the priest. Seeing Jason's shock at his request to predate the wedding for when Jason and Elizabeth were living together. "Listen to me, both of you. This is the story, You two got married but then the nonsense with Sonny happened. Its why you two are fighting."

"It won't work, Francis." said Elizabeth. "How are you going to explain Jason having an affair with Courtney?"

"I AM NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH COURNTEY." Jason snapped. "I am protecting her, that is all."

Scoffing, Elizabeth was not happy when Francis snapped. "Elizabeth, he isn't lying to you. You of all people should know that he doesn't have time to sleep with anyone, he is too busy catering to his best friend and her husband, along with Brenda. He has no life of his own."

Jason winced at what the guard was saying even as internally he realized that he had given his life over to his friends but that that had to stop.

"Carly will fix that, she made it very clear today, that she would love for Jason and Courtney to get together." she snapped. "We all know that Jason does what ever Carly wants."

"Don't you start that." Jason said then looked at her. "Elizabeth, I am sorry, I was wrong to be keeping things from you. In my defense, I was a bit upset and things just steamrolled. I am not in love with Courtney, I don't dislike her, but I also am not planning on sleeping with my brother's wife."

"That won't last long." she said. "The your brother's wife part."

"Doesn't matter, because I am now married." he said with a smug grin. Then groaned "Which does create a small problem. I sort of promised to marry Brenda tonight."

"You bastard." she hissed as she reached out to hit him only for Francis to grab her hand. "Let me go."

"No, Jason I think you should go ahead with the marriage." Both of the occupants in the back seat turned from where they were glaring at one another and stared with anger filled eyes at the man in the front seat.

"WHAT? WHAT!" They both yelled looking at the blond Italian.

"Hear me out, you go to Vegas with Brenda, make everyone think you are married, including Brenda. She is safe, she leaves Sonny's marriage alone and you get protection from the manipulations of Courtney, because Jason, she is after you, you just are too blind to see it." he snapped.

Seeing him want to protest that statement, Francis moved on. "Elizabeth, you are going to befriend Brenda."

"I don't have a lot in common with some former super model." she protested. "Besides, why would I do that?"

"Just trust me." he said. "It fits in with the rest of my plan."

Jason trusted Francis with his life, looking at the man, taking in his expression, he said "Don't screw this up, I can't lose Elizabeth."

"You don't have me." she sniped at him only for Jason to lift her hand which was still clenching the piece of paper that Father Coates had given them and showed her the wedding certificate. "Okay, so we are married, we both know that it doesn't mean all that much."

An hour later, Johnny O'Brien woke up Brenda and told her that Jason had arranged for the jet and for someone to come with them as they went to get married. "Who?"

"Emily's best friend, Elizabeth Webber." he said parroted exactly what Francis had told him to say then once she got dressed and was down in the car heading to the airport, Johnny went to Sonny's door. "Boss doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Max, let me in." said the Irishman, annoyed with this pissant of a guard who seemed to think he was more senior than those who had been there for years.

The guard looked at Johnny then said "No, Mr. C told me to keep everyone out."

"Tomorrow morning, when Sonny wakes up, you might want to explain that you kept me out." with that, Johnny left, not giving a damn what went on from here on out. Sonny didn't deserve to know what was going on, let him find out afterwords.

Brenda arrived on the jet to see Elizabeth Webber and Jason waiting for her. A silent plane ride to Las Vegas, a quickie "wedding" later and they were on their way home.

Brenda had taken one look at the thin quiet waif with them and had vowed to take her under her wing. Clearly if she had been available for Jason to drag off to Vegas, she needed a life and from the way she dressed, clearly she needed a wardrobe.

The model quickly went to tell Jax unaware that the Quartermaines would overhear. The news soon spread throughout Port Charles, and a waking Courtney was wearing a rumpled long tshirt she had found at the foot of the bed as she went to answer the door. Yanking it open, she saw her husband standing there. "AJ?"

"The guards said you were here, that Jason put you up to protect you while I was gone, but it is time to head home." he said. "I am sure that Jason's new wife won't be very happy to have you staying here and my family has made it clear that whatever Brenda wants, Brenda gets."

Blinking at the bitter tone in AJ's voice, she looked at him and said "What did you say?"

"Brenda Barrett married my brother yesterday and even now my family is preparing to kill the fatted calf to welcome her into the family." he said. "You need to come home, Courtney."

"No, I am staying here, Jason is protecting me from your mistakes." she said glaring at him and shaking his hand off. "Get out. You are the reason I am being stalked."

"Courtney, Jason isn't going to suddenly come in, toss down his gun and announce his love for you." he sneered. "Why don't you get it, my brother isn't going to chose you."

Courtney just blinked, looking at him, not believing a word he was saying. "Go away, AJ."

"I think my sister told you to leave." said Sonny as he sauntered in and looked around. "Where is Jason?"

"My guess? Off with his wife." snickered AJ.

"What are you talking about? Jason isn't married." said Sonny, Jason had in fact told him the night before he had gone to solve their problems and his getting married, no Jason knew better than to get married without his permission and it would not solve anything.

Laughing, AJ walked out the door and into the hallway. Seeing Carly leaving her penthouse, he said "So, Carly, how does it feel to no longer be number one on Jason's to do list."

"Get out, AJ. Go sober up." snapped Sonny who then looked at the staircase, missing seeing his wife glaring as he asked if Brenda was up yet?

"No, I haven't seen her all morning." said Courtney never telling them she had just gotten up. "What on earth was AJ talking about, I mean he tried to claim Jason married Brenda."

"He is lying." said Carly as a man entered the penthouse. "There is no way that Jason married Brenda Barrett."

"He did." said the tall man with dark green eyes. Looking at them, he said "Did Max give you my message?"

"What message?" spat out Carly while glaring at Johnny, certain this was another one of his rather sad jokes.

"I tried to tell you last night but Max refused me admittance into the penthouse." said Johnny. "Jason took Brenda Barrett to Las Vegas last night and married her."

Wishing he could cover his ears as all three began shouting and storming about. He instead said "Brenda wants to protect those she loves from having to make hard choices. She asked Jason to make those choices for her."

Brenda entered the penthouse, annoying the hell out of Jason who was right behind her as she talked about making changes if she was going to be living there. "What is all of this about?"

"How dare you, you bitch. You aren't going to get away with this. I won't let you steal my best friend." Carly shouted while Courtney reached over to slap the brunette. She had gotten rid of one brunette, never thinking that the former model was a threat.

Jason reached out and grabbed her hand, tightening his grip as the blond tried to yank her hand free as she kept trying to attack Brenda. "Stop."

"No, she can't get away with this." Jason heard Sonny shouting about betrayal, heard Carly saying Brenda was an interloper and then Courtney began sobbing.

"Shut up, all of you." that got everyone's attention. Looking around, Brenda said "Carly this is now my home, get the hell out. I am not your best friend, I don't have to be nice to you. Courtney, Jason isn't going to fall into your arms and declare his love for you."

"W-wh-what, I am not interested in Jason." she said blinking her eyes as she tried to appear truthful.

"See, I told you." Jason whispered to Brenda who laughed then said "Wrong again, Morgan."

Looking at Courtney, she said "What is she wearing?"

Jason took a closer look then said "I don't know, some sort of t-shirt."

"One with milkshake on it." she said smugly. "My guess is butterscotch, in fact the same butterscotch milkshake I spilt on you at Kelly's. She has on the t-shirt you were wearing yesterday morning. Why is she doing that? What legitimate reason could she have for wearing your t-shirt unless she is sleeping in your bed."

Courtney looked down, then went to sit down while Sonny narrowed his eyes, then thought, yes, this would be better than AJ and he didn't know what had happened but he was certain of one thing, Jason would never betray him and marry Brenda when he knew he loved her.

She had made one deal with him, then had gone to Jason. Brenda was up to something and he didn't know what but soon it would be fixed. "Courtney go upstairs and get dressed."

Storming up the stairs, Courtney wasn't happy, there was no way that she was going to lose him now. Downstairs, Sonny saw Carly beginning yet another rant when he saw Elizabeth entering being followed by Francis.

"Elizabeth is there something I can help you with, because otherwise, I need you to leave, we are in the middle of a family emergency." said a condescending Sonny.

"Elizabeth is here at my request." said Brenda glaring at her former lover, then at Carly who started shouting. "You Carly, can leave at any minute."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Carly raged. "You can't talk to me that way."

"I am Jason's wife, this is our home, you are not welcome in it." smugly announced Brenda. "Jason..."

"Jason would never let you talk to me that way, you tramp."

"Elizabeth, what are _**you **_doing here?" said Courtney as she came down the stairs. "Did you hear that I am living here now?"

Her eye brow raised, Elizabeth recalled what Jason had told Brenda and her the night before and said "Yes, I did. It should be a tight fit, but with Brenda asking me to stay here... I am sure that we will be good company for you."

"There is no way in hell you are staying in this penthouse." yelled Carly.

"Carly this is my penthouse, you don't get to tell me who I let stay here." said Jason who looked at Sonny and said "I was going to mention this to you later, but I think you will agree that it might be best if Courtney moved in with you, until we find her stalker."

"No way in hell." said Carly glaring at the two brunettes.

"Fine, she can stay here." said Jason looking at the other two women, his wife and his "wife". "Brenda can you pack up your stuff, I want it ready in fifteen minutes. There is no way that I am going to have all this strife in my house."

Carly smirked as she said "I will be glad to help you pack up all your tacky, overly annoying crap."

"Elizabeth and I will take care of it." she said nodding at Jason. He had said if there was any trouble they would be moving to another location. Carly slammed her way out of the penthouse, then stopped when she saw Taggert and Mac knocking at the door.

"What do you two want?"

"I guess the rumors are true." snickered Taggert. "Morgan found his balls and married someone else. I am surprised Sonny didn't have to have you committed."

In the penthouse, Courtney was back downstairs, acting like she had lived there forever as she opened the door. "What do you want?"

"My oh my, I guess Morgan has his own little harem, wonder what Corinthos thinks of that." said Taggert.

Mac ordered his detective to be quiet then looked around at Sonny who was talking quietly to his sister who he had by the arm and then at Jason who was talking to someone on the phone about packing something up.

"Morgan, we need to speak to you." said Mac Scorpio. They had found his motorcycle down by Elizabeth Webber's studio, Taggert had been heartbroken when security footage had proven that Alcazar's killer had been a woman, he had been positive he had finally found a way to take down the mob. "Where were you last night?"

"With me." said Courtney, thinking there was more than one way of getting what she wanted while Sonny pulled out his phone and called his new attorney. "We were here all night."

"Funny, I heard he was getting married in Vegas." said an amused Taggert as the blond's mouth moved like a guppy. "Yeah, I thought so."

Jason looked at his boss then said "You know I am not going to say anything without my attorney."

"What is going on here, Mac." said Brenda as she came down the stairs with a suitcase. Elizabeth was carrying a matching piece as several guards came into the penthouse.

"What is going on here, you marry Morgan and now are moving out?" asked Mac looking at his nieces friend.

"Yes, we can hardly stay here." she said looking around as the guards moved past her and up the stairs. "Courtney is staying here at Jason's invite since we were making plans to move into his new place."

"What?" shrieked the blond standing up to glare at her brother as she got that Jason wasn't going to be at her beck and call. "Sonny, do something, fix this."

Mac shook his head then looked at Elizabeth. "Where did you go after your shift at Kelly's last night?"

"To Vegas with Brenda and Jason." she said looking at Mac. "Why?"

"Luis Alcazar was killed in front of your studio building about the same time as Bobbie said you were scheduled off." he said seeing her eyes widen and then the shock begin. Looking into the innocent face before him he said "We know the murderer was a woman, Morgan, when did you and Brenda leave for Vegas."

Seeing Brenda, worried she might lie, he said "Late long after Elizabeth would have gotten off work. I ran into her just outside of Kelly's, we had an argument and then got on the jet with Brenda."

Blinking a bit at that, Taggert looked between the newlyweds and then at Elizabeth and thought about the rumors regarding Brenda's sanity. Getting what was going on but seeing how it disturbed Corinthos, he hid his smile as they told Brenda she was a suspect in the death of Luis Alcazar.

"Brenda is there anything else you need?" asked Jason looking at the two suitcases.

"Not right now, most of my stuff was bought by Luis and I intend to shop with my new husband's credit card." she said daring him to protest what she said.

"Gold digger." Courtney said under her breath while Sonny counted to ten then told Brenda he would have his new attorney go down to the station and find out what the police had against her.

"I will take care of it." said the man entering. "Jason, I took care of everything you required."

"Thank you, Justus." said Jason who saw Sonny's mood beginning to blacken and then asked his cousin to take Brenda and Elizabeth to the new penthouse. "I will be there soon."

Once they had left, he looked at his boss and said "She doesn't want you to have to make the decision, if she gets that bad. And didn't want to create more problems for Carly and you. I told you yesterday we had solved this."

"Why is Elizabeth suddenly her best friend." he asked not liking it, not sure it was a good idea. Jason and Elizabeth in close proximity meant his partner tended to disobey him.

Jason looked at him and said "Emily suggested it."

He didn't tell his boss that Emily had also given him an earful during the long phone call he had made to her. That his little sister had made it quite clear if he did anything to ruin AJ's marriage, she would never speak to him again. He had tried to explain that it wasn't like that, but now looking around he got that AJ knew his wife better than he did.

The men came down the stairs with luggage as Sonny protested the need to move out, until Jason said that it would be a little crowded in the penthouse with the three women and him. "Then Elizabeth doesn't need to move in."

Jason looked at his boss, his partner and said "And quite simply if Courtney moved in with you, it would help but since she wants to stay here, she can. You know that this is the safest place for her, so Brenda, Elizabeth and I will move out."

Wracking his brain, trying to find a way to stop Jason from leaving, from taking Brenda with him, Sonny could only stand there as he went to the closet and removed his gun case. "You are acting like you aren't moving back at all, like you will never be back here."

With a level look, Jason said "Who knows how long Brenda has and I really think that this might be a good idea. This way your wife can stop putting me in the middle of your marriage."

Sonny didn't know what to say to that, there was no response that wouldn't make him look weak so he could only say "Well at least you know Elizabeth won't be underfoot all the time, after all she never sticks around, does she?"

Taking the smaller box from his closet, Jason looked at Courtney and said "Until we find your stalker, stay here. No shopping with Carly, no working at the club. I will protect you at Kelly's, I spoke to Bobbie this morning, she agreed to put you on the same shifts as Elizabeth."

"Why do I have to work with Elizabeth?" she asked blinking, trying to hide her anger at this sudden turn of events. "What does she matter?"

"Because that way our men aren't stretched too think." he replied. "I can track down the stalker while Johnny and Francis are protecting the two of you at the diner."

"Surely you only need Francis to protect Courtney." protested Sonny. "Why do you need Johnny too?"

"Its going to be Johnny on Courtney, Francis will be protecting Elizabeth."

"Milo can do that." said Sonny thinking on the younger brother of Max who was even now training as a driver.

"No he can't. Luis Alcazar made a deal with someone regarding Elizabeth, we are protecting her as closely as we would Carly or Michael." he said to Sonny.

"Why, its not like she is family. Besides, their primary concern should be Brenda and Courtney, not Elizabeth." he said coolly. "Jason, I don't like all these changes, you might want to remember..."

"Before you go there." Jason looked down, sorrowful at what seemed to be the growing rift between them, he said to the man in the room ignoring the blond who was standing there "Before you go there, you might want to remember who Elizabeth is, what has happened to her because of her friendship with me. I won't leave her in danger just because Carly is acting like a jealous shrew. I won't leave her in danger just to make someone else happy. Do you get that?"

With that, he left, closing the door quietly before looking at the man standing in front of Sonny's penthouse. "Max, if you ever interfere again with one of the senior guards trying to give Sonny a message, you will be shipped back to your father, with a note from me."

The tall bulky Italian looked at Jason Morgan, not believing that this man dared speak to him like that. "You can't countermand the bosses orders."

"Speak to your father, Max." was all he said as he walked to the stairs and loped down all fourteen floors, needing to calm down, his mind on what Maximus had told him before he had returned home. He had buried his head in the sand, tried to ignore the rumors but clearly they were true.

Across town, with two guards trailing behind them, Brenda was entering Kelly's with Elizabeth who had insisted on speaking to Bobbie about her suddenly curtailed work schedule. "Wait, Jason asked you to do this?"

"Honey did I get it wrong?" she asked smiling at her best waitress, hoping she had. She would love to have Elizabeth back full time. "He said something about you working for him, helping with Brenda. That she had asked him to hire you as an assistant until the time came..."

Grimacing she said "Brenda twisted his arm, its more she wants someone to talk to, to drag shopping, I was hoping she would forget about it."

Hugging her in a loose one armed hug since she had a handful of supplies in the other hand, Bobbie laughed and said "Brenda Barrett is like a bulldog with a nice juicy steak, trust me, she won't forget a chance to annoy Jason. Besides, we all know what this wedding was about. That it is Jason's way of protecting her, that his heart belongs to another." 

Going back to the front of the diner, Elizabeth moodily glared at Brenda and said "Are you happy now?"

"That you are no longer working in this pokey little diner, what is there not to be happy about?"

"I am still going to be working here, two days a week." she pointed out and saw the other woman's smirk and said "Don't you dare, I have worked here for almost six years, Brenda. I like it here."

"Six years, huh? Then don't you think it is time for a change?" she asked loftily.

"It wasn't continuous, there was the time I was pushed into training to be the Next Face of Decep..." her voice trailed off as she got all red faced at the idea of what Laura had wanted. Like she could have ever replaced Brenda.

"Wait, you were one of the women Laura Spencer tried to push into doing that." she crowed as she reached out for Elizabeth's arm. "Why on earth would she go with that other woman, that Gia, I mean you are beautiful."

"And you are crazy." she grumbled now getting past her flushed reaction as she saw Brenda's eager face. "I hated it, I was bad at it and I never wanted it."

"Too bad, you do have the face for it." she said with a sigh. "C'mon, lets go shopping."

"Brenda, we just ordered our food." said Elizabeth pushing her back into the chair across from her as Jax entered the diner. "Great, another person we are going to have to hear shouting about your marriage."

"Nah, I told Jax when I got back into town." she said with a smile at the man she loved which slid off when she saw his tormented expression as a red head came into the diner behind him.

Skye glared at Brenda then at Jax and said "Oh course. Well if you want to talk, I won't do it with your whore there. Jax, you said you loved me, asked me to marry you and when I let my guard down, you broke my heart. Don't expect me to make this easy for you."

With that, she left, while Elizabeth found she felt bad for the red head Seeing Brenda's expression of shock, she said "What did you expect Brenda? Skye was told by Jax she was loved, that he would never hurt her. I am sure you remember what it felt like when Melinda walked into your wedding."

Her head turned down, Brenda felt the shame and the old pain all over again but then said "This is different."

"Yes because this time, you are the one hurting someone not the one hurt." Elizabeth said standing and moving to the counter to let the two of them speak. Jax looked at his long lost love then at the door where the woman he had thought was his future had left through and said "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Maybe you should go." replied Brenda, after all her time was limited, maybe the best thing she could do for the man she loved was let him move on.

"I don't want to." he admitted. "I want to stay here with you."

"Why?" she asked suddenly. "Why do you want to stay?"

"Because I love you." he said then realized he loved Skye too. "Maybe I should go."

With that the tall blond Aussie left and Brenda went to sit next to Elizabeth. "How did you get so smart."

"I'm not. I just know what it is like to have someone come back from the dead, to cling to that person out of a sense of obligation, or more of a sense of I got a miracle how do I turn my back on it. I had fallen in love with someone else, but let everyone tell me to be with Lucky, to love Lucky but it didn't work. Too much time had passed. My heart was no longer in it and I really couldn't admit it, not even to myself."

"I love him, for me no time has passed." Brenda said. "Yet I heard he moved on, several different women have been in his heart, but the way he looks at me, it makes it seem less real, like the nightmare didn't happen."

"But it did." she said softly to Brenda. "You need to see Jax as the man he is now, not the man you fell in love with all those years ago. Then see if you have a future. Because Lucky and I shouldn't have even tried. Ja-"

"Jason, the man you love is Jason?" she asked in shock. "Jason Morgan, the man who says nothing if he doesn't have to and you?"

"Yes." she said "I have loved him, he has left several times and each time he comes home, that love grows deeper, becomes more emotionally intense as we get to spend time together."

"Does he love you?" she asked curious and then laughing as she realized she was speaking about her husband.

"I don't know." she admitted. "All I can speak to are my own feelings."

"Wow." said Brenda who saw the two blond harpies entering the diner. "Lets get out of here. Barbie and Skipper have arrived."

Turning, Elizabeth said "We told Jason we would meet him here and I am not letting them drive me out of here."

"You bitch." sneered Carly as she moved over to where Brenda was sitting. "It wasn't enough that you have Jax ruining his marriage over you, that you have Sonny practically begging for any crumbs you have to spare, you dare to try and take Jason away from me. I won't let you do it. I won't let you take him away from me."

"Carly, I am beginning to wonder just which of us is insane." said Brenda looking at the blond in front of her. Then at Courtney to whom she said "So, I see you are no longer wearing Jason's t-shirt, you know, just because you have a stalker, doesn't mean you get to be a stalker. Seriously, get some self respect, go home to your husband and realize that Jason doesn't want you."

With a sideways glance to look at Courtney, Carly said "Jason would be lucky if he were to get with Courtney, she would be the perfect wife for him."

"One minor detail, Jason already has a wife." said a smirking Brenda showing him her ring while Elizabeth found herself trying not to laugh as she knew that he sort of had two wives.

"What? You think that is funny muffin face?" snarled Carly. "I love that at least it is crazy Brenda, that you didn't get to worm your way in, not that you have anything to offer. You are a skinny, whey faced nothing with no brains, hell even your art is pathetic. You tried but then you slept with Zander. He will never want you again."

"You should know, shouldn't you Carly." she said getting sick of the attacks. "After all, Jason didn't want anything to do with you after you slept with Sonny the night Jason was getting shot. Funny thing, I don't think he wanted you before that, you were just another body in a bed, until you had Michael. Then he wanted to keep you because he loves your son."

_**Crack.**_Carly was holding her hand as Jason came through the door, shrieking at Elizabeth whose head was jerked back by the force of the blow. It was like watching an accident happen in slow motion.

Courtney who had moved in, wanting to slap Elizabeth, get in a good punch, her elbow knocked the waitress who was carrying out food to a table, the food went flying into the air, hitting the ceiling fan blades that were turning to push the heat down towards the tables.

There was the sound of cracking porcelain, the sound of Carly getting shoved out of the way as Jason saw the shards coming back down. Reaching towards Elizabeth he saw her slump into his chest even as Brenda screamed as she looked at her new friend.

"Jason, I need you." Carly was shouting as she pulled her hand into her chest, she could feel the break in her bone from where Courtney landed on top of her. "My arm, my arm is broken. Jason let the muffin face go. I need you, did you hear me I need you."

Jason looked at the guards standing there, glad Elizabeth was pliant in his arms, staying quiet as he dealt with the situation. "What are you two doing here? What is Courtney doing out of the penthouse? Where are Johnny and Francis? I want you to take your charges back to the penthouse, we will speak about this later."

"Boss called them back to the Towers." said the two men. "What about Mrs. Corinthos, she needs medical attention."

"Take her to the hospital." he said ignoring Carly's shouts as he looked around and said "Where is the limo?"

"I don't know, I didn't see it when Carly and Courtney came in sir." he said. "Sir, what about my charges, what about Mrs. Morgan and her friend? I don't want to get in trouble, the boss said to not let them out of my sight."

"Wait, you were on Brenda and Elizabeth?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Milo Giambetti sir." he answered nervously.

"Well Milo, you just became Mrs. Corinthos personnel guard." he told the man then looked at the other guard and asked how long he had been working for them. Hearing an answer of two weeks, he swore then told them to take the two blonds to the hospital. "Milo, call your brother to get the message to Sonny."

With that, Jason took a breath trying to calm down, then felt something wet against his hands. Looking down, he saw that it was the color of a rusting red and then realized Elizabeth hadn't moved. "Oh god, no. no. Elizabeth? Answer me?"

Seeing the cut on her head, seeing the blood flowing, Jason shouted at Brenda "Why didn't you say anything?"

The brunette stood there, in shock as AJ entered the diner. "Jason, we need to..."

"Not now AJ." he snapped as he bent to lift Elizabeth.

"Yes now, you need to stay away from my... oh my god, what is wrong with Elizabeth."

"Glass, your klutz of a wife created a mess. I have to get to GH." he said pushing his way past AJ and ignoring the shouting from Carly for him to come back. AJ looked between his wife who was lusting after his brother and the mother of his child then at Brenda who was still standing there looking at her hand which was covered with blood.

"Brenda, lets go." he said while the two young guards got the Corinthos women out of there. Seeing Taggert entering he said "Where were you?"

"What? What is going on here?" Taggert let the idea of lunch go, getting the feeling that something had happened.

"Carly attacked Elizabeth and I." said Brenda as she walked over to the police officer and began to rub her hand clean on his shirt. "Then Courtney knocked a bowl into the air. Glass, glass rained down onto Elizabeth. Elizabeth is hurt, oh god, Elizabeth is hurt."

Taggert recalled seeing the two blonds leaving in the company of guards and saw how Brenda was reacting and knew something had had to happen. "What about Morgan?"

"He took her to the hospital. She had a piece of glass., oh god, she had a piece of glass sticking out of her head." she said suddenly crying into the bald man's now blood covered shirt, getting it on her face. "There was blood, blood, blood."

AJ took Brenda into his arms, then gently escorted her to his car then said to Taggert, "I am taking her to the hospital. Taggert, I know you know Elizabeth. I saw the wound, it was bad."

Bobbie entered the diner having gone to the bank and looked around at the blood and said "Oh god, what happened?"

The detective told her what Brenda had said and Bobbie looked at the man and replied. "It was only a matter of time. My daughter believes she is invincible and that no one can harm her, add that to her obsession with keeping her possessions... this was like a train accident waiting to happen."

Taggert looked at her and said "Carly needs to learn people can't be owned. I have to get to GH."

Looking around, seeing how the small diner had emptied out, Bobbie looked at the still standing waitress and said "Close it down for the day."

Leaving she hurried to GH, stopping to call Audrey Hardy only to be told the woman was out of town. "Where?"

"I don't know, she left a note for me with Elizabeth." said the new head nurse. "I can't wait to meet this granddaughter of hers, I heard she is a real spitfire."

Bobbie just hurried to GH, wondering who could sign for any surgery only to be told that Jason was in a small room with his parents and that Tony had taken Elizabeth up for emergency surgery.

"So let me get this straight. You married Elizabeth last month, then married Brenda yesterday?" asked Monica weakly.

"Yes, sort of." he said. "The marriage to Brenda isn't legal. We did it, and signed paperwork giving me permission to make all medical decisions for her. This way however Sonny and Jax will leave her alone."

"But Brenda doesn't know that? Did I understand you correctly?" asked a shocked Alan.

"Yes." Jason replied then began to pace. "Why can't I observe the surgery?"

"Jason, there is going to be a lot of blood." Monica tried to gently explain. "While you can sign for any additional surgery, how do you expect to keep this quiet?"

"I need your help, please? Elizabeth is going to be sick for a while and I won't have Carly or anyone else creating more problems for her. As long as she thinks I am married to Brenda, she will leave Elizabeth alone."

Alan hid his expression as for the first time he got that Carly had gone too far, that they just might get their son back, who knows maybe even their grandson if they played this right. "I will agree but if Audrey comes back, we need to reevaluate things."

"Fine, but Audrey Hardy was going to a convention in Australia, as part of some eight week program." Jason told them. "Elizabeth has some notes she was supposed to deliver to a new head nurse here. She was annoyed with me last night because I delayed her by finally having it out regarding Courtney and this mess."

"Are you two going to make it." asked Monica looking at her son.

"Yes." he said firmly. "I love her, I won't let her go. If it takes fixing the past, I will fix the past. For now, however I just want to know how my wife is doing?"

Lucky rushed in to where his aunt was standing and demanded to be told what had happened to Elizabeth. "Carly."

Swearing, he saw Morgan leaving a small room with his parents and asked "What did Carly do to Elizabeth."

"Not now, Lucky." he said quietly then looked over at an entering Brenda who had blood smeared on her face. "Monica, can you take care of Brenda, she was standing next to Elizabeth."

Nodding, she lead the other woman off who was demanding to know how Elizabeth was. Being told that they didn't know, they heard the code blue and both looked at one another. "That was Elizabeth's OR, wasn't it?"

Monica closed her eyes, fearful of what they would find out as Brenda slipped on the scrubs and hurried back to the other room. Alan soon returned and said "She lost oxygen temporarily."

"Oh god, that is bad, isn't it?" asked Brenda while Nik who showed up looked at Lucky who was glaring at the newlyweds. Hearing footsteps, they turned to see Courtney coming to Jason. "What do you want?"

"Carly wanted me to come up and get Jason." she didn't tell them that she had ordered the guards to bring Jason to her, as she looked at her husband who was sitting silently in the corner observing everyone. "She said we have no guards on us."

"Tell that harpy..." AJ sat down, he had seen the sudden rush of anger in Jason's eyes and then realized that he would be better served by doing nothing.

"Courtney, get the hell out of here." he said looking at the blond who seemed obvious to all the anger in the room. Seeing her looking him over, Jason gritted his teeth, trying to think if he had at any point given this woman any hint he has interested, but he couldn't recall a single one as she reached out for his arm.

Shaking her off, he stated rather angrily. "Right now, Elizabeth is fighting for her life after an attack by Carly. Why were you at Kelly's, what possible reason was there for you to be there. You were told not to leave the penthouse, you did. Carly and you showed up at Kelly's, having lost your guards yet again. Right now, I am more worried about whether the woman I am in love with is going to live or die. Carly's petty concerns, don't mean a damn thing at this particular moment."

Courtney backed away from the anger in his eyes and the words he was saying. She was beginning to get that they had made a mistake in how she had played this, that it was going to take more than her to bring Jason home again.

Going back to the ER she saw her brother entering and threw herself into his arms only to be held at length as he demanded. "Where is my wife?"

Showing him to Carly, she listened as the blond sobbed, showed him the cast and told her husband how Elizabeth had shoved her, causing her arm to break. "Where is Jason?"

"Upstairs, waiting to see if Elizabeth is going to live or die." said Bobbie entering behind the others. "Carly, Elizabeth didn't push you. Jason shoved you out of the way when you tried to prevent him from saving Elizabeth from the flying glass."

"What do you know, you weren't there." said Courtney. "Besides, she deserved it, saying what she did to Carly."

"And my saintly daughter didn't say anything to her, did she?" mocked Bobbie who looked at Sonny and seeing his black anger said "Don't you dare go after Elizabeth for this, because if you do, I think you will lose a lot more than you can bear. Simply put, Jason will side with her."

"Jason works for me and he had better not forget that." said Sonny who went to the elevator.

Carly saw the look in her mothers eyes and said "What?"

"Oh Carly, you just started a war and don't even realize it." she said walking out of the room, sad to realize what her daughter had cost not only her grandson but several others who were going to pay for her mistakes.

"Jason will stick by me, he promised to always take care of me." she said self assuredly as she looked at her mother who had stopped in the doorway.

"No, he promised to take care of Michael, there is a difference." said her mother as she walked away, returning in time to hear Jason telling Sonny that he was out.

"You can't leave, you know you can't leave our business." Taggert grinned but then saw Sonny shut up, glaring at Jason. "You know where to find me when you are ready to apologize. Brenda, lets go."

The model looked at Sonny, took a real good look at the man she had once loved and said "No."

"What?" he asked astonished. "We have to get you to safety."

"No, I am not going anywhere with you. I don't know who you are, but you aren't the man I knew as Sonny Corinthos. I think it is time for you to leave, Sonny." she responded then sat down, Elizabeth's words about people changing echoing through her head.

Resting her head in her hands, she looked at the ring she was wearing, then at Jason. She could see his eyes hadn't left door that kept them away from where the woman she was now certain he loved was. Thinking to herself, oh god what have I done, she looked at the others gathered while Sonny snuck out.

"Well, well about time you did something to make this family proud of you, young man. Brenda is a fine woman, a perfect wife." said Edward as he got off the elevator. He had been in a board meeting and had heard that his family was on the surgical floor.

Seeing Jason ignoring him, he greeted Brenda with questions "So, when are you going to get remarried so my Lila can see that it is done. She will of course want to plan things for you. We can have the wedding in the rose garden before the first snow fall."

"Edward..." Monica tried to warn the old man, she could see Jason's hands tightening as his grandfather kept speaking.

"Why is everyone here, is something wrong? AJ?" he asked looking at the man sitting in a chair. "Wait, is it Michael, is that why all of you are gathered and why that thug Corinthos is here? Why didn't someone let me know?"

"No, it is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth who? Emily's friend. Well why are all of you here, its not like she is that close, Alan. Shouldn't you be working in your office? Monica, I am quite certain that your ex-husband should be here, is that why you are here, in his steed."

"No, I am here for Jason." she said as evenly as she could.

"Why would Elizabeth Webber matter to Jason, now that he has a wife. In my day young man, one didn't go back to already plowed fields once one gets married to a lady as lovely as Brenda." Edward missed seeing AJ and the two newly arrived guards dragging Jason off before he could harm the obtuse man who only saw what he wanted.

Brenda looked around and saw that most of the room seemed aware of at least some connection between Jason and Elizabeth and from the looks in Monica and Alan's eyes they clearly were aware that their son was in love with the woman she had only really met today as Edward was going on about Elizabeth.

"I mean, Jason, you created quite a scene regarding the Webber girl this summer, but from what I have seen she has moved on with that unfortunate Smith character. At least your sister is safe from him."

"For GOD'S SAKE EDWARD." Monica calmed down and said "Jason is no longer here and if you would ever remove your head from your ass you would know that Jason is in love with her."

"Well that just won't do. Yes the Hardy's are a fine family, but you were once married to her father, had an affair with her uncle. Clearly there is an instability there that won't do as the future mother of my grandchildren. Brenda, is a much better..."

Brenda felt her inside ache as she saw Edward's scheming smile and knew that she had to put an end to this. "Mr. Quartermaine..."

"Grandfather, my dear, grandfather." he said with a gleeful grin. "After all you are married to my grandson."

Taking a deep breath, Brenda said "I am going insane, from an inherited disease, what part of that do you want your heirs to inherit? What part of the fact I am not in love with Jason don't you get? He married me so that he could commit me when the time comes, there was no other reason. He is being a true friends, something I have clearly not been to him if that means he is going to have to deal with you interfering in his life. Jason loves Elizabeth, once I am gone, I am quite certain he will marry her." 

Alan felt it in the tip of his tongue to tell her he already did when he saw the tears in Brenda's eyes as she looked at Edward. "That you would dismiss a friend of my so summarily, knowing what Jason and she are sacrificing to keep me safe... what kind of man are you?"

With that, she went to the chapel and sat down to cry. Seeing a handkerchief being stuck in front of her eyes, she looked up at the woman standing there. "What do you want? Why aren't you attacking me?"

Skye sat down in front of her in the next pew and looked at Brenda. "I like Elizabeth."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked as she blew her nose on the small piece of silk. "Why do you carry a handkerchief?

"Adam Chandler, the man who raised me always did. Or rather Stuart did but that is another story." she said with a dramatic sigh. "I spoke to Jax, we filed for an annulment."

"Why would you do that when you know I am married to Jason?" she asked.

"We both know what your marriage is about." she said then Skye added "I will always be grateful to Jax for reminding me that I deserve a good man, but he clearly isn't that man. Not if he could abandon me so quickly."

"Skye, these are extraordinary circumstances." she reminded the other woman.

"Doesn't matter. I want more from a man." she said firmly then told Brenda. "You are at fault for what you did, but you didn't owe me anything, you didn't promise to be loyal to be honest. Jax did or does."

Brenda looked up at the red head who said "I am here for the family, such as it is. AJ called me, after having me tell grandmother about Elizabeth."

"Lila is close to her?" she asked.

"They have tea about once a week and from what I heard from Ned she spent a lot of time at the mansion while they were teenagers. Emily and her are best friends." replied Skye. "I had no idea about Jason and her, that they were more than friends. It makes sense though, since she is the one woman other than you that can drive Carly Corinthos so completely bonkers."

"It is what led to this." Brenda admitted. "I should have let her walk away but I didn't. I got into it with her, then let her drag Elizabeth into it."

"Elizabeth Webber may look fragile, but she is no wallflower." said a man with a slow drawl as he entered the room. "Or is that hot house flower, I can never get that right."

"Luke." said Skye "Why are you here?"

"When a young woman drinks poison to save your whole family, when she does all she has for us, she has earned the right to demand I be here to find out what is going on." he said with a slightly crazy look in his eyes. "I heard that it was Bobbie's daughter that did this?"

"Yes and no." with that, Brenda told the other two and her eavesdropping guests all that had gone on that day. "So as you can see, we had already had a very busy day before we even arrived at the diner."

Scoffing, Skye said "I heard something when you were talking. Jason assigned these two guards to Elizabeth and you, then Sonny pulled them off? Was that right?"

Seeing her nod yes, she said "I know enough about the mob world to know a couple of things, first that there is a rift growing between Jason and Sonny and second... that if Jason ordered these men to protect you, if they were top tier guards and Sonny replaced them with those who didn't work for them very long. Sonny knew something, he had to have."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked with a tightness in his stomach.

Skye almost gave way what she knew, but had made a promise to the woman she had seen kill Luis Alcazar to keep quiet, but decided to speculate. "Like what if he knew Jason loved Elizabeth and wanted her out of the way?"

"Why on earth would Sonny want that? That makes no sense Flame." answered Luke. "Sonny has too much honor to let an innocent like Elizabeth die."

"No he doesn't." said Brenda as she filled the Spencer in on what Sonny had said at the penthouse, "Sonny sees Elizabeth as a threat, just as much as Carly does."

"He still wouldn't harm a woman." argued the man who thought he knew the mobster best.

"Yes he would." said the man moving further inward. Looking at Luke Spencer, Jason said "Brenda, Elizabeth is out of surgery. WE won't know anymore until she wakes up which won't be until tomorrow. I am having Francis and Johnny take you to the safe house."

Nodding, she looked at Jason and said "You love her, don't you?"

With a growing smile, the man said "Yes, I wanted to tell her first, but clearly that won't be an option, but I am sick of denying it. Spencer, we need to talk."

Luke followed Jason and listened to what he had to say. The older man had been floundering since his wife had been committed to Shadybrook, but now he had a cause, something to work for as he went to see his old friend.

"We need to talk." he said as he was let into the penthouse. Looking at the blond who was clearly mid rant, he said "I understand you pooped where you ate today and are now planning on wreck havoc on innocents, or rather get Sonny to. You screwed up Carolyn, don't fuck things up any further by going after Elizabeth."

"Who the hell do you think you are to come into our home and threaten me." said Carly as she glared at her uncle.

Luke looked at Sonny who he saw was not really all the way there and then at the blond who had slipped in. "I am the man who knows where the bodies are buried and a man that has proven very hard to kill. Something you might want to remember. Don't cross me or mine."

"What, Elizabeth already wake up and go running to Lucky?" Carly looked at Sonny and said "See, I told you we have nothing to worry about."

"Wrong like usual, Carolyn." said Luke. "Elizabeth with or without Lucky is mine to protect. Something you would do well to remember. Sonny, don't cross me and you might want to know, Morgan, well he made a call tonight. One he asked me to tell you about."

"Why should I give a damn, he betrayed me, he put that whore over me, over my family. He is dead to me." hissed Sonny who heard more knocking. Yanking open the door, he saw the two men standing there in dark suits and said "Who the hell are you and how did you get past security?"

Luke went to the door and said "Sonny, Jason made a call to the family court judge. Tomorrow, you are going to be served with papers ordering you to relinquish Michael to them. If you try to run, you go to jail for kidnapping, if Carly and you make the mistake of thinking you are invincible, you pay. Don't run, and oh, I made a few calls of my own."

With that, Luke left, Sonny ordered the two men entering to leave. "We will be right outside, Mr. Corinthos with your man Max."

Sonny slammed the door, looked at his wife and thought to himself only twenty four hours earlier everything had been going great, now things were messed up and he didn't get the why but he knew the who and that was Elizabeth Webber.

Yanking open the door, he said "Max get in here."

Entering the guard listened to his bosses orders and made the call. "I need to arrange a hit."

Hearing Italian chatter on the other end, he said "Elizabeth Webber."

There was the sound of silence then a few more words before Max looked at his boss and said "My father wants to know if you are sure you want to go down this path."

"Tell him yes, I should have done this three years ago." he replied only to be handed the phone. Giving the order, he handed the phone back to Max who asked if there was anything else.

"Yes I want you to go to the hospital, keep an eye on things for me." he told the man who left quickly and missed seeing the two men in the hallway getting a call, then the grim expression on their faces.

"What about the women and I think that there is a child?"

Hanging up he said "When we are given the order, the boy goes to his father, the woman get a choice. Death or the island."

"Both of them?" asked the older man.

"We don't kill women if it can be avoided." he was told as Maximus Giambetti sent word to Jason who gave the news to Johnny and Francis who had turned white at hearing it.

"I can't believe he has turned away from who he was." replied the man who had joined them while back at Sonny's penthouse, Carly thought about what the lawyer had told her two days before and called him once Sonny had gone to shower.

"Lansing, can you file the papers." she asked. "I will see you tomorrow."

With that, Carly waited for her husband, knowing she was going to have to placate him in bed tonight, thankful that at least when he was like this, he was a complete sex machine, manic in his need to make her come.

Courtney went to the other penthouse, feeling the need to shiver as she passed the two men in the hallway. Inside, she sat down and tried to figure out what had gone so wrong with her plan. From the moment Jason had saved her during her mugging, she had fantasized about the blond. Then when he had carried her off stage she had been so sure that she had won.

Hearing her phone ringing, she answered it and said "I can't, Coleman. Jason made it very clear that he paid you enough money to get you off my back."

"No sweetheart, he said he would pay me yesterday, but I haven't received a dime, so if you don't want to end up in a jail cell along with your ex, get your pretty ass over here."

"Like hell, you can send AJ to jail all you want." she said. "You have nothing on me."

"Ah, the beauty of photoshop." he said. "I have pictures of you taking payment for sex, my sweet. Get here, or go to jail."

Ducking out from her guard, she went to the club, changed and was up on stage an hour later. Taking her money, she put the dollar bills in her purse and heard a tut tut. "Not holding out on me, are you?"

With that Coleman took the very few larger bills away and said "Oh, my cut. Now you have another shift, I would get ready."

"Fuck you." she spat out.

"We already did that and I don't see why on earth Quartermaine married you, I got a better blow job from my Hoover." he replied with a sleazy grin. "I wouldn't cross me, blondie. You might be looking for a new protector soon. Rumor is, your brother is done for. That he pissed off the wrong people and they have just been waiting to pounce. Well now they start to gather like scavengers to get what little meat is left on the bone. And if you want that protection, it comes at a cost."

Leaving Coleman thought to himself that if he was a better man he would tell her what was being said, but he wasn't that better man and he had no intention of helping the woman who had tried to screw him over in more ways that one.

AT GH, Jason was sitting by Elizabeth's bed when Brenda came back early the next morning. "How is she doing?"

"She woke up a bit during the night, seemed a bit confused but she went back to sleep. At least she knew my name." he said with a sigh. "That was a good sign. Tony Jones said that it means since she didn't really meet me until a few years ago, there might be minimal memory loss."

"Thank god. Can we talk." she asked and saw his frown. "No, here."

Seeing how he didn't take his eyes off Elizabeth, Brenda said "If you love her this much, you should be married to her, not me."

Lack of sleep, worry and planning a takeover had taken its toll on Jason, as he spoke without guarding his tone. "I am married to her, not you."

Blinking a bit, she said "Jason, did you forget two days ago, you,. Me a man dressed as Elvis Presley."

"A former guard, who lives in Vegas dressed as Elvis." he said looking at her. "Elizabeth and I have been married for a while, Brenda. We had a fight, it got ugly and she moved out. I was wrong, I know I was wrong. I let Sonny influence somethings he shouldn't have been allowed to."

He stuck to Francis script, having recited it so much it felt more real that reality. He had gotten his dream in that script, now he had it, partway at least. Now his wife had to wake up, so they could fulfill the rest of the dream.

"I feel like I should be slapping you into next week, but at the same time am so relieved that you two are together." said Brenda. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"You were a way of protecting her from those in my life, those that used to be in my life." he corrected. "We will be fine, once we have a knock down drag out fight. I am going to catch hell and she had done some pretty stupid stuff as well."

Looking at his eyes, as they stayed on his wife, Brenda said "I will arrange for Justus to change the paperwork."

Lifting his eyes, he said "No. Elizabeth and I did talk about this part at least. We want to help you Brenda."

"No, you don't need death and sadness when you two are just finding happiness." she said wiping the tear away that was beginning to fall.

Johnny and Francis who were outside, knew that they had to tell them what they had discovered but between Sonny and his temper tantrum the day before when they had quit and Elizabeth getting help added to the need to school the old man on the history of the real newlyweds minus the wedding, neither of them had had a chance to verify what they had found.

"Get Marco." said Francis. "He can stand guard while I do some searching."

Across town, Sonny was stalking back and forth, Carly had not believe that Jason would betray them when it came to Michael but sure enough, at eight this morning a woman from the Department of Social Services had arrive and had forcibly removed the boy from their custody along with Mac Scorpio and thee of his uniformed officers.

Vowing revenge, he saw his sister arriving and gave her the news. Courtney said nothing as she went to check on Carly who she saw was devastated. "I can't believe it, I can't believe that they took Michael."

The blond felt horrible for her only friend as she rocked back and forth repeating that mantra, that they took her son, that they took Michael right up until she said "They took him away, my only connection to Jason. He won't come back now, without Michael, Jason wont be back."

With that, Courtney helped Carly up, gave her two of the sedatives in the bathroom, against the advice of the bottle, certain that she was losing her mind.

Going back downstairs she saw her brother was drinking in spite of it being only ten AM. "Sonny, are you sure that is such a good idea?"

Going to his drawer, Sonny pulled out the pill bottle, taking one of the larger white ones that he had been told were a mild sedative, needing to calm down and one of the small blue ones, that he thought were aspirin.

Courtney looked at the man she knew as her brother, at the odd smile he was giving her and got the feeling she was not going to like what happened next. "So, Courtney, distract me."

"What?" she asked then began to tell him her whole life story, never noticing he was getting flirtatious. All she saw was she had his undivided attention.

Sonny looked at the blond and said to himself. "No, there is no way she is your sister, she looks nothing like you, nothing like Mike." He had been given paperwork by his new attorney that said Mike and Courtney believed they were related but that her mother had lied. To his mind, that meant she was available, after all what he believed was what mattered.

By the time she got to arriving in PC, Sonny had a hard on and was beginning to squirm. Standing, he said "Why don't we take a break, I will make us some lunch and we can eat it over at Ja-the spare penthouse."

Courtney agreed, smiling sunnily at him as she asked him what he was going to make. A short time later, she saw the bottle of wine she had brought from her house and ignoring the nagging feeling that there was a reason she didn't want to drink it, poured herself a glass.

Two glasses of wine later, she was looking at her brother and feeling slightly off kilter. "You know, you are a handsome man, there, I don't get why you settled for Carly."

"She was pregnant and used to be a wildcat in bed." he said truthfully. "Now it is nothing, pure vanilla fucking. Its why I wanted a taste of Alexis Davis, I figured I wound find a tiger but no, she is just as sexually repressed as she is uptight."

Leaning back, Courtney looked him over and said candidly. "I wanted Jason, AJ was all soft and loving, I figured Jason would be rough in bed, a take and claim sort of man."

Scoffing, Sonny said "Not likely, he has let that bitch Elizabeth Webber lead him around by the tail and has never taken what he wanted from her. I wouldn't have waited. I would have taken what I wanted, showed her who was boss."

Courtney got turned on as her br- no as Sonny spoke so bluntly. A few more words and she was more than ready to find out if he was all talk and no action. Deciding it wasn't incest if they didn't actually fuck one another, she soon had him in Jason's bedroom, whimpering as he pulled her hair back.

To the men outside in the hall as the shouts and screams echoed down to them, there was a feeling of the need to be sick while Max just shrugged as he heard his boss calling out Jason's name while clearly having sex in the blond man's apartment, not that he knew who the woman was, after all the only woman he had seen was the man's sister and there were just something you didn't do.

Seeing a groggy Carly coming in the hall, Max tried to get her to go back inside but Carly pushed her way in. Hearing sex sounds, grunts and squeaking bed springs, she rushed up the stairs to put an end to Jason and Brenda only to stop in shock at what she was seeing.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she shrieked at Sonny who currently had Courtney pinned to the bed, as she sucked him off. "That is your sister. What the hell is wrong with you, Sonny?"

"No, no she isn't my sister." he said urgently even as he pushed further into the warm mouth. "I have proof, there is a file on my desk. Courtney and Mike didn't know, but her mother lied."

Groaning, not even realizing Carly was there, Courtney did her special trick and felt her brother begin to come. Swallowing it all, she shoved him back then saw Carly. "I promise, I can explain. I mean, we can explain."

Sick,. Carly looked at the two of them, Sonny's curls all a mess as he slowly softened and Courtney who had small specks on the corner of her lips and then said "There is no explanation that will ever make this right. You two can go to hell and when Jason finds out what you did to me, what you did to his son, well then he will rein the fires of hell down on you just like you perverts deserve."

Backing out, she closed the door and heard Sonny telling Courtney that he would talk to her later then suggest they take a shower. Leaving, she went to her penthouse and tried to call Jason, getting no where then deciding she would go to GH.

Arriving she was not allowed in the door, her own mother coming to tell her that she had been restricted from having access to the floor Elizabeth was on. "Momma, I need Jason, I need his help, I just caught Sonny having sex with his sister, please get him for me. Momma."

Disgusted, Bobbie said "My god, Carly, do the lies ever stop? To make up something so scandalous, just because Jason walked away. When will enough be enough for you? There are no words, none to explain this. You need help, clearly you should have remained in Roselawn when you shot Tony."

Turning around, leaving as quickly as she came, Carly got that she had no one on her side, no one she could trust as she hurried on her way.

At Kelly's, she went to let herself in only to find the locks had been changed. Swearing, she went to Luke"s then to Jake's only to be asked to leave. Swearing, she drove to the other side of town, only to find that her favorite watering hole was closed.

Seeing bright lights and the words girls, girls, girl, she knew that they would have drinks, even if they were watered down. Inside, she snarled at Coleman to not pass off any of his altered shit and to give her the real deal never seeing her attorney entering behind her.

"Carly, I thought that was your car." said Ric as he sat down next to his brother's wife, even if she didn't know he was related, she had unknowingly given him all he need to know to rule at his brother's side.

"Ric?" she said then beginning to cry told him the whole story, reminding him of attorney client privilege, forgetting where she was and what she had just told half of Port Charles lower class element.

Jason lifted his head from where he was resting it on the bed rail and looked at Tony Jones. "Well?"

"We are waiting on the swelling to go down. It looks like the damage, if there is any was strictly from the lack of air. Whatever memories she loses, she should regain back at least partway."

"Thank you." he told the man. "What did you do with the glass?"

"I gave it to Mac." he replied not sure how to take the question. All knew what had happened the day before, what Jason had said regarding Carly and Sonny but he didn't know that it would stick and he didn't want to be dealing with any more trouble.

"Good." he said then looked at a restless Elizabeth. "Is she dreaming?"

"We don't know for sure. Medical research says she is aware of at least her surroundings, but nothing more." he said. "I like to think that they are dreaming."

A bit surprised to admit that to Jason Morgan of all people, Tony left and gave the news to Alan. "Its looks good."

"Thank you, Tony." he said looking in the window to where Jason was once again seated next to Elizabeth and holding her hand. "Do you know what he is saying to her?"

"Sounds like he is talking about Italy." said the doctor as he went to check on his next patient.

Brenda meanwhile had gone shopping, arriving at the hospital, she had her appointment with her new head shrink and then spoke to Jax. There were tears on both sides as she left the room, Jax looking like he had lost his last friend and Brenda with a sense of relief, a sense of being free of her past as she joined Jason.

Looking at the clothes in the bags, he said "She wont need them, she will be coming home soon."

"Yes she will." promised the model as she looked at her friend then at her husband, "Justus said you set up an account for me, why would you do that?"

"You said you wanted to go shopping." he replied.

"Jason, you really need to realize when someone is making a joke." she said. "I only said that for Courtney's benefit. I will have you know, I am a very wealthy woman and don't need a man to take care of me. However, I do think that your Elizabeth needs a new wardrobe."

"Elizabeth is perfect the way she is." he replied then saw her hand moving and lifted it to kiss her finger tips. "But if you want something to buy, go to the nearest art store, no the best and get her supplies. When I bought the penthouse, I did so because of the small room upstairs. I wanted, dreamed of seeing her paint there."

"Aw, who knew, Jason Morgan, the romantic." she said with a smile then leaned over to whisper something in Elizabeth's ear then saw the smile on her face. "See, she listens when I talk."

"Its a defense mechanism." he tossed out at her. "Otherwise you miss whatever mess you plan on dragging people into."

"Play nice Morgan." she called out as she left in time to see Lucky Spencer trying to send in white roses. "Lovely flowers, Lucky but you do know, that Elizabeth's can't have them in her room?"

Pouting a bit, thinking that with Jason married he might just have a chance with Elizabeth, he was not happy to be drawn off by the former model, his flowers left behind and soon distributed to other patients at the head nurses request.

_Elizabeth was pouting as she left the hospital. The handsome blond doctor was gone as the fourteen year old got into the car and was soon at the air port. Once in the air, she took out her book and began to read, coming up with all sorts of wonderful lies to tell her parents._

_With a wicked grin as she got off the jet, she told such bold faced lies about being bad that her father was threatening to restrict her to the house for the rest of the summer. Seeing Sarah's astonished, expression, Lizzie tossed out. "See, you are not the only person who can excel at something, I just do so at being bad."_

_She went to her hiding place and heard her parents speaking, glad that they were discussing her, maybe if she kept them concentrating on her, they wouldn't divorce. She had heard her dad saying that the only reason he hadn't left her mother was that he was concerned about Lizzie's bad behavior. _

_If all it took was being bad to keep her parents together, Elizabeth would be as bad as she could be. Next step was smoking the cigarettes she had removed from the purse of the woman sitting next to her on the jet. That should help she thought._

_Feeling her arms aching, she tried to move them, but it felt like they were in heavy syrup. Stretching, she couldn't move her feet very far either, then she felt it, a soft touch on the tips of her fingers._

_With a sigh, she went to her dreams where the mysterious blond had danced with her, waltzing across the floor, then it changed to riding on the back of a motorcycle. Yup that would work much better she smirked._

_Dad would really be worried. Hearing someone whispering about going shopping when she woke up, Lizzie couldn't help thinking that for once everything felt like it was right, like she was getting everything she ever wanted. _

_A family, with no one arguing, her brother there spending time with her, her dream boyfriend, telling her she would always be his girl. As she started to wake up, Lizzie found herself saying I love you, even if she didn't know who she was speaking to._

Jason saw the beautiful blue eyes behind the fluttering eye lids, then saw her yawn then smiled as Elizabeth smiled at him. "Am I dreaming?"

"No." he answered only to feel her fingers wiggling. "Let me get the doctor."

"Why am I here?" she asked meaning Port Charles, unless her dream man had come to Colorado.

Jason went to the hallway and told Francis he couldn't speak to him right now. "Elizabeth woke up."

Nodding that he understood, Francis saw Tony Jones and Alan Quartermaine approaching the hospital room door. Inside, the two men checked Elizabeth over and then asked her a series of questions to which they got smart ass responses then she asked "Where are my parents?"

"Elizabeth, can you tell me the date?" asked Tony.

"Sure, why don't you tell me first." she said "Look, where are my parents?"

"I believe they are in Croatia." said Alan frowning as he tried to recall if that was what Monica had told him.

"Oh, where they pissed about the trellis?" she asked brightly. "I was hoping they were pissed but if they are in Europe they probably won't know until Sarah tattles on me."

"Elizabeth, can you tell me your birthday?" asked Tony and prevent her now repetitive answer to his questions gave her his birthday.

"November 2nd." she tossed out there and then looked at him. "That means I am a Scorpio, according to Sarah."

The two men frowned, then looked at one another when Jason asked. "Why is she saying she is related to Mac."

"Whose Mac, and I can hear you." she pointed out. "As I was saying, being a scorpio means that it is a water sign, which is true, I love the water, Love watching it, swimming in it, heck I like take showers."

"It also means I am a survivor." she said proudly.

"You are that." Jason murmured, thinking about all she had survived. He knew that she appeared to be missing part of her memories, but clearly she was in a fun mood as well. This was a side he rarely saw but when he did, he loved her sassyness.

"Anyhow, where are I?" she asked. "Memorial, Thomas or St. Agnes?"

"Elizabeth, you are at General Hospital." said Tony Jones.

Groaning she said "Oh crap, my parents shipped me here, didn't they. I was only being like that so they wouldn't divorce. I heard my dad telling my mom that he was only staying because he was worried about me. So I figured if he worried because I was being quiet, he would be really worried if I was even worse. Let me guess, it was the cigarettes that did it? Crap, now what am I going to do?"

Alan looked at Elizabeth and let it go, knowing that they needed to speak to Jeff and his wife about their daughter. They had to find out what was going on at that time though clearly Jeff himself had been in the dark as to what his daughter had been up to.

"Elizabeth I need to speak to Jason about something." said Tony Jones who went into the hallway with Morgan. "The best thing to do is let her remember on her own. From the way she is talking her cognitive memory wasn't affected, nor her spatial memory. Basically as the swelling goes down she should remember more."

"How long should she be here?" he asked then looked at the man and said "I expect trouble in the shape of Carly any time and even with guards, I am worried."

"I don't know, depends on how fast the swelling goes down." said the other man. "I am more worried about her wandering around town, not knowing who her friends and or her enemies are."

"What if I showed her pictures?" he asked.

"Its better for her to remember details on her own." he said.

"Wait, uh, Tony, I don't know if you are aware of this but Elizabeth was ra.."

"I know." he said quietly. "Its going to be hard as she regains those memories, it is one of the reasons I am considering letting you take her home. Carly isn't your only worry. I know that Lucky has been hanging around. While he wouldn't hurt her physically, emotionally he could without even knowing it."

"I want to take her with me." he said looking at the doctor than at Alan who had been standing by patiently. "What do I need to do?"

"Fine." said Tony looking at Alan. "I will arrange for a nurse I trust to stop over and check on her. I am going to have to see her once a day and we are going to have to discuss what she needs to do to regain her memories."

"Tell me." he said then listened to what the man said. "Fine, as for a nurse, there is one I trust. Epiphany Johnson."

"I was going to suggest Bobbie but both Carly and Lucky would be expecting me to make that choice." he said. "Jason, in the mean time, you need to understand what you are going to be dealing with. This is nothing like what you went through, instead as Elizabeth regains her memories, she will be acting the age she was at that point. Right now, I am guessing but I would think you are dealing with a fifteen year old."

"A willful one at that." said Monica who saw their surprise. "Jason we have to talk."

"Monica there are things you don't know." said Jason as he told her all Elizabeth had revealed..

"Except Jeff did know part of it. Elizabeth kept a diary. He was worried about her, its why the move overseas. Jeff and his ex wife quietly divorced once there. Carolyn moved on, remarried. Jeff has been hiding it from Elizabeth."

"What an asinine plan." said Tony scowling as he glared at the wall. "Why abandon the girl, it would have been better..."

"Jeff wanted to come, I told him to stay away, that his showing up might make things worse. He as agreed." said Monica who then added. "In truth, I think he is relieved this is someone else problem. I promised to keep in touch, he wanted to know about Audrey but I told him she is away."

"So I can take her home?" he asked only to be told yes but first they wanted to run a few more tests. Jason went back in to where Elizabeth was counting to ten. "What is it?"

"Just seeing what I remember because from the way they are reacting I clearly forgot a lot." she said then added "So your name is Jason, I don't suppose you are my boyfriend?"

With a smirk he said "You will just have to remember and find out."

"If the answer is no, can you at least lie to me. I like the idea of dating you. You have pretty eyes." she said starting to drift back to sleep. "Beside, you look just as good coming as you do going."

"Huh?" he asked only to see her eyes fluttering closed. "I will be waiting when you wake up."

"Better yet, you could climb up beside me and cuddle, I always wanted to cuddle." she said as she went to sleep.

Johnny and Francis came in and said "We really need to talk."

"Can it wait." he asked as he led them to the corner furthermost away from where Elizabeth was asleep..

"Brenda isn't dying." he was bluntly told. Seeing his eyes widen, Francis continued. "We found it in files belonging to Alcazar. Sonny doesn't know it yet but the business has been gutted by Giambetti. His son is in for quite the shock. Papa isn't happy with his little boy."

"Good, what is Sonny up to?" he asked his anger rising when he heard what the man tried to do. "I want to see him before he is shipped away."

"There is something else. Courtney isn't his sister. Her mother lied, Sonny however took the news as meaning he could diddle her."

"Diddle her?" he asked then he figured it out and choked on the need to throw up. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Jason it was in your bed at the penthouse." said Johnny who didn't tell him the rest, he already needed therapy at what the men had told him, there was no reason to let Jason have those images in his head.

"When this is over, have everything in that place except no including my pool table burnt. There is nothing else inside I want. What about Michael, did it work?"

"yes, he is with Lila." said Francis. "AJ was there today, along with the woman from Social Services."

"Good, what about Carly?" he asked. Sonny was neutralized, Carly was his biggest worry.

"In Sonny's attorney's bed at the shithole where he is staying." said Johnny who added. "He is up to something but since it seems to be about Sonny personally we didn't get into it."

"Good." he said then asked about Brenda. "Will you tell her that I need to speak to her about her illness."

"Jason, she overheard us talking last night. She knows she is going to be fine." said Francis. "Right now, she is getting the penthouse ready for the two of you. She convinced Marco to take her to Elizabeth's studio to check out paint then went shopping for the two of you."

"Remind me to thank her. Don't let her forget practical stuff like groceries and pots and pans." he warned them. When they had left, Jason sat down, seeing Elizabeth's smile in her dreams as she signed and whimpered saying his name. "What are you dreaming about Elizabeth Morgan."

Then stopped and looked at his wife, as it hit him, that she was just that, Elizabeth Imogene Webber Morgan. His wife.

"Jason?" Seeing Bobbie, he said "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to take the two of you upstairs to begin the tests. Its great she is asleep, the first one she needed to be for." she replied. Then when she had the two orderlies and Jason with her, she led the way talking to Jason, telling him she was so disappointed with Carly.

"Did Tony tell you about Elizabeth's condition?" he asked only for her to say yes.

"He needed to so that I can take arrange for the tests." she replied. Once there, they ran the first test then woke Elizabeth up for the rest. Tony came in and agreed she could go home as long as she promised to take it easy and rest.

"I would prefer if you stayed inside." he told his patient. "At least for now."

Jason thanked the man then once they were back into her room said "Are you ready to get dressed?"

"Do I have clothes here?" she asked grimacing at what he produced from Brenda's studio raid. "Are these really mine. They look like I raided Grandma's place."

Dressing with the nurses help, Elizabeth said "Thank you, again."

Bobbie saw the lack of recognition and worried about the young woman even as she saw Jason's hand go to the small of her back while loading her into the wheelchair that was regulation.

"Epiphany will be by two hours from now." Bobbie said as Tony gave Jason the bag with her medicines and the list of instructions.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Elizabeth as she was loaded into the back of a dark black Suburban. "Where do I live?"

"For now, with me." said Jason. "You have a studio that you use but well I promised not to tell you."

"Fine." she said pouting as the blond haired man got behind the wheel. "Can you at least introduce me to our driver?"

"Francis, Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Francis he is one of your guards and the two of you are well acquainted." said Jason with a smile as she reached out to shake his hand then pulled it back when the other man reminded her he was driving.

Pulling up in front of a modern newly built building, Jason explained. "You have never been here. I had just bought this place when you got hurt."

"Okay." she said walking gingerly, refusing to be carried as they got into the private elevator.

Brenda was waiting as they got off the elevator. Seeing Elizabeth's smile disappear as she looked between Jason and her, the other woman said "Not in this lifetime or the next. It would be like kissing my brother."

"Are you sure?" she asked shyly while Jason tried to figure out what they were talking about only to see Elizabeth give him a smile.

"Yes, we are pretending to be married but that is at an end, long story than when you remember I will tell you the rest." she said then told her. "I arrived a couple of days ago here, Jason had me get it ready for both of you so if there is something missing you need to let me know so I can fix it."

"How will I know if anything is missing?" she asked.

"I never thought about that." Brenda said frowning. "Okay, how about if there is anything you think you need, let me know."

"I need to see my clothes and find out if they all look like my grandmother picked them out."

"Yes and we can fix that very quickly as soon as you tell me your sizes." she said looking expectantly at Elizabeth who gave a giggle. "What?"

"I don't know."

"Oh that is right." said Brenda who laughed herself. "Okay, note to self, get someone in to get your measurements."

'Wait, Brenda, right?" she asked. "I can't afford new clothes, at least I don't think I can."

"You can and you need them.," was her response knowing Jason would let her do whatever Elizabeth wanted. "So, what colors?"

Blinking Elizabeth said "Finally something I can answer but can I see the place first?"

"I will let Jason show you around. I have to get started." she said then went to Elizabeth's room and looked in the closet then decided to at least get some stuff for the other woman to start with based on the sizes there.

"I like your friend, she is nice." she murmured to Jason who said "she is your friend, not mine. I want to throw her off the balcony most of the time."

That made Elizabeth laugh as she followed him as they went right from the foyer. "Dining room, kitchen." Jason stopped when he saw she wasn't with him. "Elizabeth?"

"Something is off with this dining room." she didn't want to tell him she imagined seeing a pool table there, afraid he might think that meant she wanted one and she didn't want to admit it but she did have an image of playing pool with him.

"I think I know what it is." he said with a smile as her eyes widened when they arrived in the dinette area. "A pool table."

"Yes, I saw one, in my memories." she said. Then added "We were playing pool and then were at this window, looking at a boat."

Worried because Tony had said her memories would come back in order, he held onto her hand and showed her the next room.

Elizabeth felt her hands tingling at the sensation of his warm and larger hand holding onto her as he showed her into the living room. Stopping in front of the mantle she said "I painted that, didn't I?"

"Yes, it is called something, do you remember?"

"No." she said then looked at and thought about it for a few minutes. "Something to do with a motorcycle though."

"Yes." he said as they moved to the stairs. "You're in no shape to go up right now but that is your art studio. Brenda stocked it for you at my request."

Going down the long hallway he opened the first door and from the messiness and pinkness he could say with certainty "This is where Brenda is staying for now.

"She really likes pink, doesn't she?" she asked with a smile as he opened the next door and said "Where I am staying."

The third door was the largest bedroom and in moderate colors of blues and greens with a splash of other colors here and there. "This is for you."

"But Jason this is the master bedroom, it should be yours." she said.

Kissing her on the top of her head, Jason soon had her tucked under the covers, ignoring her protests and then finally saying. "I like the idea of you sleeping in my bed."

Flushing at the image in her head, Elizabeth knew it was a fantasy, not real but had no idea why she was so sure of that until he said "Elizabeth, how old are you right now?"

Thinking on it, she said I think about sixteen.

Groaning, he said "Have you had any other memory flashes."

Her head bent down, she said "Yes, when I woke up in the test room. I don't want to talk about it now, but I know I was raped."

"God, I was hoping that you would't..."

"Jason, its good that I remember, that I know its not a nightmare." she said holding onto his hand in both of hers. "I know I should tell someone that I am having these dreams and knowing that they are real but for now, please, can I just keep it between us."

"Yes." he said then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Do you want me to call Lucky? Do you want to speak to him?"

"Why?" she asked blinking. "Jason, the nice thing is, I don't feel the same things, I see clearly and right now, I would probably kick Lucky's skinny rear all over this penthouse."

With a smile, he asked if she wanted him to stay. "No, I remember who you are, who you work for. I know that you can't stay."

"Yes I can and no, I don't work for him any longer." he said. "You will eventually remember why, for now, just know that if you see Sonny or Carly I want you to stick close to your guards or his sister Courtney. I will get you a picture. Damn, I will have to have Francis go take one."

Nodding off, she never saw Jason sit down on the opposite side of the bed, then curl up next to her, finally going to sleep for the first time since Elizabeth was injured.

Francis entered the penthouse with Nurse Johnson and showed her the way. They both stood at the doorway then the nurse said "Good thing you have me set up a floor below. When he, or rather they wake, I will be back."

Six hours later, Brenda returned laden down with bags. "Did you buy out the whole store?"

"Yes plus tomorrow is Halloween, Elizabeth is going to be wanting..."

"Crap." said Jason as he entered and looked haunted. "Her birthday, Elizabeth turns twenty one in three days. I wanted to have a party for her."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." said Francis who saw him glare. "We both know that when Sonny find out what you agreed to, he is going to be out for revenge until he is gone."

"What did you do, Jason?" asked Brenda as she took the bags to the spare bedroom that Jason was using for now.

"You don't want to know." he said gently. "He will live, that is all you need to know."

"That is a bad idea." she said, then turned white at the idea of the man she had once loved dying but she pressed on. "Sonny won't rest until he comes back and takes what he will consider his back."

"I am not going to be owning it, Brenda." he said and saw her face. "I will no longer be running things, either. Max's father will be. He is taking over the penthouse and the business. Sonny will be given a choice. We are making it look like Maximus did this with his son's help."

"Sonny will kill him." she warned. "He won't give up his power."

The new nurse checked on Elizabeth then went to speak to Morgan. "Sir, she is going to need rest. This party idea, bad for now. Plan it at a later date. She is going to need sleep, rest and might I suggest vegging in front of the television until she gets her memories back."

It was what Tony Jones had told him so Jason agreed, wishing he could give her a large party for what he knew from Emily was a very special birthday.

"One thing, the drugs. Other than the pain pills, she won't need them, she told me about the memories." said the nurse. "Dr. Jones agrees with me. They were to stimulate those areas of the brain but she is doing just fine on her own. I promise no one will know, I got the feeling she didn't want to tell me."

"Thank you." said the blond man who when she had left, went to check on Elizabeth who had a sketch pad and Brenda for company. "Go away, go bother my family."

"I am staying right here." said Brenda only to find herself in the hallway with the doors locked. Muttering to herself, she vowed to take back her special surprise for Jason once Elizabeth was well.

Then shuddering as she realized she was thinking on helping Jason's love life along, she went to see what she could find to get in the middle of. First a visit to the mansion during which she had gotten into a shouting match with Edward over her not being sick.

"Edward, Jason is quite happy with Ms. Webber. If you keep this nonsense up, you will be sleeping in the guest room." scolded Lila who saw Brenda leave. "What is up with you, since when are you on the Brenda Barrett bandwagon?'

Snickering the old man said "I am not, but I knew if I told Jason I approved he would suddenly get worried. I like the idea of the Webber girl, in spite of her unfortunate uncle."

"Edward Quartermaine, enough. Just enough." stated his wife glaring at him. "Do you realize that if anyone over heard that nonsense and repeats it to Elizabeth, how hurt she will be?"

"Oh dear. That won't be good." he said leaving to check on his great grandson only to find out that Ned was now at the mansion and AJ was going to be living with Michael in the gatehouse as the quiet little boy got used to the changes.

After a visit with the manager of Kelly's, Brenda said stunned "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw them together." she replied. "Carly is cheating on Sonny with his attorney."

Leaving, shocked at how blatant Carly was being, Brenda saw the blond down by the docks. Getting past her, along with the Johnny, Brenda overheard what she was saying and stopped, her jaw dropping.

Dazed as they went inside Elizabeth's studio, she asked Johnny. "Did you know?"

"That he was having sex with Courtney, yes." he said grimly. Its been going on for a few days, they haven't left Jason's old penthouse."

Shuddering, she said "That is just... even if she isn't his sister, he thought she was at one point. I need a mental shower."

Wishing he could share just how bad it was he saw his phone begin to vibrate on the counter and picked it up. Seeing Jason's old phone number he hit ignore, unaware that his former boss was learning the new realities of his life.

Staring at the man in front of him, Sonny arrogantly asked "What are you doing in town, Maximus. You know that the family's like notice and I have not heard of you getting permission."

"Since you are no longer in favor, why would they tell you anything about business." he said. Looking at Sonny, he could smell the scent of sex all over the other man and then recalled what his men had told him. "Call your attorney, he has been betraying you and we need to deal with it."

"Lansing is too much of a smuck to betray me." he replied smugly.

"Call him. Then your wife." said Maximus. Once Sonny had done what was suggested, Maximus said "Now go to take a shower, you smell like a whorehouse that hasn't been cleaned in a week."

"You don't walk into my home and tell me what to do." he replied then said "However you are correct, I do need a shower."

With that, Sonny went upstairs, showered and placed one of his guns at the small of his back and another in his socks as he prepared to return to his living room. There he saw his attorney had arrived along with his wife and Courtney had come over from next door.

Maximus looked at them then at his son, "Alexis Davis is pregnant."

"She gave birth and why does this have to do with anything?" asked Sonny.

"The child is yours." he responded. Seeing Sonny start towards the door while his wife glowered at him, Maximus said "We aren't done yet."

"Fine. What else are you here to tell me?"

"Your wife is fucking your half brother." he replied rather crudely.

"I don't have a half brother and Carly knows better than to cheat on me."

"Mr. Lansing, you never told Sonny how your mother abandoned you to your father Trevor, how he raised you to hate your brother?" mocked Maximus. Seeing the awakening in Sonny's eyes he said "Your wife was using him to get back at you for sleeping with your sister. Or not your sister, whatever she is."

"Janine lied, Courtney isn't my sister." he said then looked at Ric and said "You are dead as for you, Carly. You will leave here with what you came into this marriage with, nothing."

"Wrong, she will leave here with less, mainly because she is going to be escorted up the stairs and encouraged to pack up her belongings minus her jewelry box by my people." said Maximius as he called in two of his guards. "You know the drill."

Carly gritted her teeth, not worried because Ric and she had a plan to take over Sonny's business. Directing the men to pack up her furs, she tried to sneak in her jewelry box only to be stopped. "I believe you were told that was to stay."

"I had nice jewelry already when I married Sonny." she said resentfully.

"Leave it, my boss will decide what goes and what stays." Once done, Carly was escorted back down and saw that Courtney's bags were also packed and on the floor but that Ric was no where to be found.

When he saw her looking around, Maximus announced "Mr. Lansing has chosen to go to work for me in my foreign office."

Carly was making plans to find out where he was when she heard the two men who had escorted her joking around. "I love that, his foreign office. The middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

Now worried Carly looked at Sonny who looked right through her. "Ms. Spencer, Ms. Matthews. I do have a legitimate offer for you. I now own the casino on Sonny's island. You two may have jobs there, or you can be dealt with in other ways."

"What about Sonny." asked Courtney. Her unbrother played rough and Courtney had enjoyed the last few days.

"He is no longer your concern." said Maximus. "Decide on your own future?"

Knowing she could easily get back to Jason, Carly chose the Island Casino and Courtney after hesitating agreed. "Fine, go with these men."

"Wait, what about my jewelry? Jason gave me some of that." she said pointing at the box the man had brought down.

"Mr. Morgan has agreed that anything he purchased for you be sold and the money donated to AA." He saw her eyes narrowing and said "He won't be rescuing you. And before you go. I have a present for you."

Handing Carly a folded piece of paper, he said "Its only a copy but the Bishop of Rome was more than willing to give it to me."

Carly opened the paper and read the names. "What is this?"

"Mr. Morgan's marriage license. His real one. He lied, he didn't marry Brenda Barrett, he couldn't. He would have been a bigamist." he replied gleefully, his bright white teeth shining in the dark room. "This is Mr. Morgan's wedding license to Ms. Webber, they had gotten married just before your husband decided to fake his death and then test Jason's loyalty."

"Your pal was feeling guilty about his plan to leave after wrapping things up, so he took it too far and upset his wife, she left. Mrs. Quartermaine, your husband by the way, he shot your stalker, it was a Mr. Coleman."

Seeing her face, he said "Yes, it was your boss. He has the DVD that Mr. Coleman had as well. In case you decide to do something stupid like fight the divorce."

Courtney left, she had forgotten all about AJ, she had been so enthralled with what Sonny had made her feel. Certain he would come for her, after all she had given him pleasure, let him do things to her that no other woman had, she was positive that he would be begging for her to join him again.

Carly crumpled up the paper, then looked at Maximus and said "This means nothing."

"Wrong, this certificate means everything." With that he gestured towards his men and they escorted her out of the penthouse. Once they were gone, he looked at Sonny and said "They are going to my casino in Java. I am sure that you know what that means."

Shrugging, glad to be rid of the dead weight, his mind righting itself from all it had been dealing with, he said "You should let them know, Courtney, she loves anal."

"You really are a sick bastard, aren't you?" said Maximus and then took out a gun and handed it to Corinthos well aware that he had two on him. "You are going to need this."

"For what?" he asked.

"To defend yourself. Max, you have one last chance." said his father, handing him a weapon. "You know what to do."

Looking at his father who had never treated him with any respect, who had kept him out of the business other than for minor things, who had favored his older brothers because he had been married to their mother and then at Sonny. A man who had treated him well, who had given him responsibilities and fired.

"I was hoping you would make the right choice." said Maximus sadly as Sonny shot his son while Max had pointed at his father not knowing there was no firing pin in the weapon.

As Max lay dying, the other two guards pinned Corinthos down and removed the guns. "Mr. Morgan sends a message. He gave you a chance to do right, but you didn't. You tried to kill the woman he loves... there are no more chances."

With that, Sonny was given a drink, then handed a note. Tossing it away convinced it was the same wedding certificate that Carly had been given, Sonny then took flight off his balcony.

"Good job, now wrap up the rest of things. I made a deal with Davis, Sonny goes down for the death of Alcazar." said Giambetti as he looked at his now almost dead son. "Max, we will bury you in the family plot, but you have always been a disappointment."

Leaving, they went to their meeting with the families. Two hours later, the police announced they had pulled the dead body of Michael "Sonny" Corinthos from the harbor. Taggert read the suicide note, then looked around. He saw the dead guard, shot with Sonny's gun, that Carly was missing and most damning of all a video of his sister or not sister having sex with Luis Alcazar in exchange for money and information.

They had no idea that Coleman had faked it up, and to be honest, Mac hadn't looked very hard at it. Going next door, they had forensics go over both places with extra care and two days later Taggert was gagging at what they found. "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I wonder if Corinthos knew that Lansing was wrong. That Courtney was in truth his sister. I know it would cause me to jump, finding out I bedded by own sister."

"But where is Courtney, and Carly." asked Mac before calling Bobbie who said she had gotten a call from them. "They were on their way to Sonny's private island, Mac."

Swearing as he got that more than likely they had been either in it together or had partnered up at some point, he didn't close the case, hoping someday to put them in prison for the various crimes they now had on them.

Meanwhile back at the new penthouse, Jason was enjoying this new version of Elizabeth as she modeled her new clothes for him. She had good day and bad days,some nights she had nightmares as her past came to the forefront.

"Jason, what is next?" asked Brenda. "For you I mean."

Holding up the newspaper that was reporting all that had gone down, she asked again. "Are you going to do anything?"

"No yet, when Elizabeth is up to it, we will travel for a while." he replied. "For now, we are just going to be here, getting her healthy."

"I heard she gets to leave the penthouse tomorrow." she said while Elizabeth came into the room, her come hither expression driving Jason crazy. She might be his wife but right now according to Dr. Baldwin, she was an emotional seventeen year old who was rebuilding her life.

When she showed him her latest outfit, he said "Do you know what today is?"

Seeing her shaking her head no, he said "Today is your birthday."

That was Brenda's cue to leave, and she quickly parted. Heading over to make plans with her travel agent, Brenda decided to go visit Julie in London before continuing on to Rome.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Jax only to be told she was fine. "I uh, I am going to Australia, to visit family."

"Good, tell Lady Jane, well tell her I said hello." she replied feeling a bit awkward around her ex. "I have to go, Jax. I wish you well."

Wanting to ask her to stay, aware that she wouldn't, Jax went to see Skye, the other half of the mess he had created. Papers signed, he apologized only for the woman to look at him and say "I deserve better, I do need to thank you for teaching me that. Good bye, Jasper Jacks."

Back at the penthouse, Jason asked Elizabeth what she wanted to do for her birthday. "I can arrange for a call to Emily."

"No, it was too weird." she replied with a sigh. Her best friend had been quiet during their fifteen minute conversation the night before, telling Elizabeth that there was so much she wanted to talk to her about, but that it was about stuff that she didn't recall yet. It was what had led to her tormenting Jason while watching what she was certain was a favorite movie of her.

"We can watch movies, you can paint and I can watch you." he offered several different choices but in the end, Elizabeth decided on a feast of movies based in Italy, the leftover Halloween candy that had been sent to her by various people she had apparently known and two very large glasses of chocolate milk for her and beer for Jason.

Jason watched from the second sofa as Elizabeth ate yet another small piece of candy, completely into her movie. When he saw her bite her lips, he found himself recalling all the time he had wanted to heal them after she had bitten them until they swelled.

Moving closer to her, setting his book on the coffee table, he knew what he was going to do was rushing things, but for some reason, what he saw in her eyes convinced him she was thinking about him that way, that the night before hadn't been a fluke.

Elizabeth looked down into his eyes as he laid his head onto her thighs, then felt something inside of her, telling her that now was the right time, that she didn't have to wait any longer. That if she played her cards right, the mysteries of what was between a man and woman who loved one another would be laid bare for her tonight.

She was a bit worried, after all, she knew from the she liked having him want her, she just wasn't sure she was ready for things to change, because she had no real practical experience. She was also fully aware that one kiss would not be enough and that she wanted way more physically but emotionally was what scared her..

Gazing down into his ice blue eyes and feeling her body become pure, liquid desire; she shifted uncomfortable on the couch as his head against her thighs while reaching for his book.

Seeing his innocent expression, she asked "Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the other sofa?"

"No." he said with a smirk, his mind on the night before when their positions had been reversed and she had knowingly let him sit there with a hard-on while Brenda and she had watched movies and ate popcorn, slowly rubbing his thighs with her fingers, until he could barely recall his own name.

He reached up and she thought for one startled moment that he was going to touch her chest. Her nipples hardened at the thought, but he merely smiled and turned off the lamp.

Slowly stretching so that his forearms rubbed against her aching breasts, Jason didn't miss her reaction as she barely moan in an attempt to control her feelings.

For Elizabeth, that only made things worse; now her every nerve ending in her body was in tune with her throbbing nipples. Her mind on the point of contact between their two bodies as he seemed to be interested in her movie.

"...what are we watching?" he asked as familiar locations of Rome showed up on screen. Slowly moving, he was now sitting next to her, shoulder to shoulder, and there was nothing romantic about that she thought to herself, wondering if she had been reading the signals he had been sending out the wrong way except that he kept moving, kept fidgeting and that wasn't a Jason Morgan thing to do.

Elizabeth was aroused to the point of begging for some form of release, and then of course there was Jason's body's reaction to her closeness, which couldn't be mistaken nor hidden.

Elizabeth had spent most of the night, worried, convinced that his reaction would have been the same with any woman, but for some reason, Jason had taken her aside this morning and had told her that at some point her memories would assure her, but that he wanted her to know, that his reaction, had to be her and only her.

She had flushed and felt guilty that she hadn't believed what she'd seen in his eyes but that he had known what she had been feeling, then taken the time to reassure her, had convinced her that whatever was between them, it was real.

She released a shaky breath, thinking about the fact that he obviously cared for her, wanted her, what was she so afraid of? He seemed to know that she had serious feelings for him, but the idea of speaking out loud about them, had her more scared than the idea of disappointing him with what she was certain was strictly amateur love making.

Elizabeth started to speak having gained the courage, but before she could, Jason had moved until they were laying with his head resting on the low arm and their backs spooning with her between his thighs, her head resting against his chest.

Before they could speak, there was a jolt of lightning outside and then thunder and finally it began to rain hard against the window. The phone rang and Jason quickly answered it.

Listening to Brenda, he said "Fine, Johnny and you stay there for the night"

Hanging up, he thought to himself that this was just about perfect when the lights went out. "Damn, I think we lost the electricity, just when the movie was getting good."

Reaching out, he tossed the phone down onto the table then saw Elizabeth's blanket on the back of the sofa. "If we get cold, we have your blanket."

"Jason, we have three perfectly good bedrooms just feet away." she said protesting only to be told that the show from the storm would be much better if they only stayed right where they were.

With that, he slipped his arms around her waist and she swallowed at the rush of desire his touch evoked as Jason began rubbing her stomach, stroking in slow circles that gradually became wider and wider until his hands brushed against her lower body or the suddenly sensitive undersides of her breasts.

Biting her lips to stop the moan slipping out, Elizabeth was finding that she liked the idea of the storm inside much better than the one outside, she started to move away, needing to clear her head until she figured out the effect all of her writhing was having on him as she became nestled against his erection.

Jason knew that the time to hold back was now but when he ran his hands down her stomach again, he felt hers onto of his and beneath her thin pajama shorts and very silky small panties. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she moaned as his hands moved back down to between her legs. Feeling her breasts seem to grow heavy with desire, her breathing catching in her throat as his fingers traced circles around the small nub that begged for his touch.

Jason asked her to open her eyes, looking into them, he made damn sure she was right with him as he pushed under her panties and dipping a finger inside the very wet moist heat he'd discovered.

Easing his other hand up to cover her breast, repeatedly brushing a thumb over the taut tip until she whimpered for him to not stop, to never stop.

She could almost feel his body relax at the sound of her words, Elizabeth knew that some part of him was still worried, but she found that right now, she didn't have the words to fix things, not when she was so close, so close...

Her hips moved against his hand and when she heard him say he wanted to taste where his fingers were exploring, telling her how much he wanted to lick and explore her deep with his tongue next time, all the while his finger was strumming hard against her clit.

She felt her insides getting tighter and tighter until she couldn't stand it any more and she came hard as outside the weather provided background music and lighting. She moaned, content and yet wanting more.

"What's wrong?" he asked with unfulfilled need.

Turning until her back was against the cushions, she kissed to him then whispered thanks as she move over top of him and traced his lower lip with the tip of her tongue. Pressing her lips to his and letting her tongue sink into his mouth like Emily and she had once read in a magazine, she darted in and out of his mouth. When Jason's tongue thrust into her mouth mimicking the act that both of them were hoping would follow, Elizabeth moaned again, at the idea of the intimacies they were exploring together.

She unbuttoned his shirt and lightly kissed the chest she knew was tanned, muscled from hours of working in the warehouse hefting coffee beans and licked her way down to his flat stomach, his muscles quivered she slipped each button through the button hole, revealing firm flesh she couldn't see but could definitely feel.

Elizabeth smiled, Jason couldn't see her expression, but the sudden catching of her breath, the way she seemed to soften on top of him, he was about to put a stop to things when when she shoved his jeans down his legs then laid her hand over his erection and slowly moved from top to bottom, teasing him, he nearly jumped right off the couch when she whispered that she wanted to taste him before encircling just the tip then placing it just inside her mouth.

She'd never done anything like this before. At least she didn't think so, as she used her memories of that long ago article she had read with Emily to slid more of his erection into her mouth, stopping only when she could feel him at the back of her throat.

He was moaning now, running his hands through her hair, trying to control her movements. She wouldn't let him, and when she swallowed and lightly ran her hand between his legs, looking for the soft skin, she knew would drive him wild, he pulled her off of him saying no.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?" she asked before she was flat on her back.

He leaned over her and replied. "I didn't want to come in your mouth, not yet. After all this is your birthday."

Jason's mouth claimed hers, tongue plunging deep as she tried to moan. Her body seemed to be in a state of bliss, she knew there would be no stopping, no pulling back that this was about them, not about others, not about anything but their passion, their need for one another.

That she, Elizabeth Webber could make a man want her so much, make a man want to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him, and that he didn't want to end this in any other way then total intimacy was very erotic; and yet terrifying and thrilling beyond measure at the same time.

His hands were on her shirt and he slipped it off of her, her bra was dealt with just as easily as he undid the back clasp tossed it on top of her shirt. Before pulling back, Jason ran the tips of his fingers over her nipples, his eyes marveling on their perfection.

She felt an instant rush of wetness between her legs and his mouth was on her breast, kissing the soft flesh and stroking it with one hand, and then his mouth latched onto her nipple as he suckled her, rolling the nipple lightly between his teeth, biting a little, then soothing it with a rough scrape of his tongue as his eyes watched her, driving her insane as much as his touch was doing.

She didn't know how long he'd laid claim to her breasts when the warmth of his mouth was gone and she groaned at the absence until she felt his breath on the curls between her thighs and she knew she was about to experience something earth shattering.

She felt the warmth of his lips against her curls, and she was so turned on that just the feel of him rubbing against her sensitive flesh was enough to send her into the gaping abyss. Not wanting to miss a single breath she fought for control as he was licking her moist folds, letting his teeth graze her clit every so often, and then, without warning, he buried his tongue inside her and in the incredibly tight space found room to move against her edges, molding to her interior.

Elizabeth's body went taut, she whimpered for more as his tongue slipped out and then took a long exploring lick before thrusting back in, then retreating, slowly then faster and slower again until she screamed his name out loud repeatedly, begging for what she wasn't exactly sure but knowing whatever it was, only he could give it to her.

He moved up her body and while she was still dealing with her body's reactions, he thrust his hard warm cock inside her. She flinched at the invasion, her body so tight in spite of the pleasure he had just given her.

Leaning down to kissed her softly, gently making sure she was okay, he began to move, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist and let him teach her how to find pleasure.

He thrust his hips and she moved uniting them physically, revealing to their bodies what their hearts already knew. They were meant to be, meant for one another, made for each other and when they came it was with a pleasure do deep it was almost painful as they finally accepted the gift they had been given long ago.

As Jason flipped them over, not wanting Elizabeth to bear his weight on top of her, Elizabeth rested her head against his beating heart, too exhausted to move towards the comfort of their bedroom.

She was content to lie there and listen to his heartbeat, and she thought he had fallen when suddenly, out of the darkness, he said, "I love you. I loved you when I left, every single time I left."

It sounded like he was holding his breath, waiting for an answer that surely he knew by now. Thinking on her earlier fear, grateful that he had taken the chance, she said "I love you, too. I have since the moment you made a paper chain for my Christmas tree with me."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled the yellow knitted afghan down over them. They slept, Elizabeth dreaming, regaining all she had lost of her memories.

When she woke it, her mind recalled one last secret then seeing him looking like he was sleeping in spite of knowing he wasn't, she leaned in and said against his ear "I love you, Jason Morgan. I love you my husband."

His eyes popped open and saw the love in her eyes, and he gave her a sheepish grin at her. He ran his hand through her hair as he pulled her down into a kiss. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." she said with a smile. "In fact, I am thinking that we owe Alexis a big thank you."

"Alexis?" he asked not sure what they were talking about.

"Jason we both know exactly who it was who pulled that trigger. I might not have figured it out right away but I knew damn well by the time we arrived at St. Agnes."

"Wait, you knew BEFORE..." His mind reeling, he looked at her and she hugged him.

"I knew that I couldn't walk away, that I had to take a chance. I just didn't expect it to be delayed as I forgot everything I once knew." she replied with a another sigh. Looking at the clock, she was quite content to lie on the couch and just be there with Jason.

"I want a chance for us." he said softly. "I know that I made mistakes, that we both made mistakes, but I have wanted this, us together forever for what seems like half my life."

Resting her head against his beating heart she said with a smile. "Well I want that too. How soon can we get started on that."

"I was thinking we already did." he said running his hands up her naked back and across her silky shoulder. "But I think we need to leave on our honeymoon now."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have a suspicion aobut something and I will let you know if I am right next year on your birthday." he said with a smug grin. Elizabeth looked at him, then said "When do you want to go, we have to stay for Brenda, remember?"

"She isn't dying." he pointed out. "She doesn't need us."

"Jason how can you say she doesn't need us, she doesn't have any..." The only sounds Brenda heard as she opened the door twenty minutes later was Elizabeth's voice clearly well sated saying "Yes husband. I will let Brenda live her life, I won't try mothering her and oh yes, I won't ever let her marry you again."

Backing out, she tiptoed to the elevator past a smirking Francis and said "You could have warned me."

"But if I had warned you, you wouldn't have gone in there. I was hoping for at least a gun shot wound." he teased the model who blushed and said that they had been too busy to know she was there. "Shame, so now what?"

Looking between Johnny and Francis, she said "London, then on to Rome."

"Hell, that isn't a good idea." said Johnny. "You do know that they are going to Italy on their honeymoon."

"Great, by then surely Jason will let her out of site for a few minutes." she said with a smirk only to hear the sound of Jason's name being chanted through the closed door. "Or maybe not."

With that, Brenda left town, sending Elizabeth a note telling her not to forget her as she wished Jason and her well. The happily married couple announced their marriage, dealt with the few detractors including Lucky Spencer who ran off with his father to lick his wounded heart, then left for Italy, Jason having found out his premonition was correct and that his wife would be giving birth to their first child the end of summer the next year.

For the rest of their life, Jason would tease Elizabeth about how their eldest son had been the best present he had ever given her for her birthday, only for his children to say eeewwww and Jason to try and top it.

He tried, resulting in two more children, all born within the first seven days of August. Cameron, Jake and Alley all pretended not to notice how weird their parents were, even as their favorite Aunt Brenda came to town yearly, teasing their father about being her almost husband.

"Do you think they will ever grow up?" Cameron asked Jake as his parents rode off on their dad's new bike.

"Nah, but would we really ever want them to?" he asked well aware that they would more than likely need headphones that evening. In spite of being in college, it freaked the two of them out, the idea of their parents still loving one another, still having er, doing that with one another. Yet at the same time, both hoping that when they fell in love, when their sister finally grew up and fell in love that they found what their parents had.

THE END


End file.
